Zootopia: No Soy Ella
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Un FanFic de Zootopia con Mucho Nicudy para los amantes del romance...Judy se une a le Policía en donde se encuentra con el Oficial Wilde, un zorro bastante enojon y sobre protector con Judy. Ella se da Cuenta que Nick la sobre Protege por que su Ex-compañera murió por un Descuido de el y poco a poco Nick comienza a enamorarse. Judy solo quiere ser amada por ser Ella misma
1. Capitulos Uno: La madre de Judy

**Hola a Todos….nuevamente escribo hoy con una historia nueva, la cual no será tan larga como "No puedo ocultar lo que siento". Espero que la disfruten y Buena lectura :D**

 **PD: "Jazmín" en mi País se pronuncia (Yasmín)**

Eran las 9:32 am y en la Enorme Ciudad de Zootopia hay lugares muy lindos como hay unos pocos lugares conflictivos, donde la droga y la delincuencia viven escondidas de la ley. El Distrito Sahara, uno de los lugares más lindos y turísticos de zootopia pero también tiene sus zonas conflictivas y en ella estaba Karen y Jazmín, una Nutria y una Coneja Jóvenes de aproximadamente 25 años quienes habían Escapado

-Aun no puedo creerlo que lo logramos – Decía Karen (La Nutria) a Jazmín mientras caminaban por la calle

-Gracias a Dios lo logramos, no quiero imaginar que le habría pasado a mi pequeña si se enteraban tenía un Bebe – Dice Jazmín cargando con un bebe en sus manos

-Yo escuche a unos de los Lobos que a los niños los usaban para ventas de órganos infantil – Dice Karen a Jazmín

-¡Dios mío NO!...mi pequeña Judy no – Dice Jazmín Acariciando el rostro de su Bebe

Ambas habían escapado de una mansión alejada de la civilización donde eran esclavas de una familia de Mafiosos. En esos años (1997) habían muchas más mafias que hacían secuestros y a la policía les costaba eliminarlas por la falta de Oficiales.

Tanto Karen como Jazmín habían logrado escapar en la noche por el descuido de uno de los guardias, habían sido secuestradas muy jóvenes y a Jazmín cuando la secuestraron ella estaba embarazada. Tenía escondida a su bebe de 3 meses de sus captores porque sabía que moriría si se enteraban de su bebe

-¿Estará vivo mi esposo? ¿Me habrá estará Buscando? – Se preguntaba Jazmín en Voz alta

-No digas eso…claro que te estará buscando Querida. Solo hay que buscar un policía para que denunciar lo que nos pasó – Dijo Karen mientras caminaban buscando un policía por las calles

-Estas calles son peligrosas y alejadas de la visión de policías. Debemos buscar una calle más transitada y de seguro ahí debe haber un policía – Dijo Jazmín a Karen

-Claro vamos….tengo Mucha hambre dios – Dejo Karen tocándose el estomago

Caminaban por una de las calles peligrosas del distrito Sahara buscando una calle más Transitada para encontrar un policía, no tenían teléfonos ni nada para llamar a emergencia y tenían miedo de hablar con alguien ya que el sector era peligroso.

Entonces mientras caminaban por la calle una furgoneta se detiene al lado de ellas muy bruscamente, ambas se asustan. Entonces la Furgoneta abre sus puertas y se bajan 5 Lobos vestido con terno y corbata

-¡HAY NO! – Grita Karen a Jazmín. Entonces la toma del brazo - ¡CORRE POR TU NIÑA! - Grita Karen corriendo con Jazmín y Judy en sus brazos

-¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN HAY QUE TRAERLAS! – Gritaba uno de Lobos y todos fueron tras ellas

Tanto Karen como Jazmín salen corriendo a toda velocidad lo que hace llorar a la bebe Judy. Se metieron por entremedio de unos callejones para despistar a los lobos. Entre tantas vueltas de callejón en callejón perdieron de vista a los lobos, pero aun no estaban seguras. Sabían que los lobos la rastrearían por el olor así que se escondieron dentro de un conteiner de Basura

Estaban escondidas dentro de la basura pero Judy no dejaba de llorar

-Por favor mi amor…no llores más. Nos encontraran, no puedo calmar a mi niña…menos en este lugar – Dice Jazmín la madre de Judy a Karen en la oscuridad del conteiner de Basura

Karen lo piensa un momento y toma una decisión un poco fuerte y mortal

-Jazmín…debes prometerme algo – Dice Karen a Jazmín tomando su hombro

-¿Qué…que cosa? – Dice Jazmín un poco confundida y escuchando que los lobos estaban buscándolas

-Prométeme que…Judy tu hija se salvara. Pase lo que pase salva a tu niña – Dice Karen a Jazmín

Jazmín no entendía bien lo que Karen iba a hacer

-No entiendo…¿Karen que harás? – Dice Jazmín apegando a su bebe a su pecho

-Voy a evitar que se lleven a esta inocente niña – Dice Karen acariciando la cabecita de Judy. Se levanta, abre la tapa y sale del conteiner

-¿Qué? No espera Karen noo… - Dice Jazmín pero se calla al ver los lobos cerca de ella

Karen sale del conteiner y cierra la tapa, la pequeña nutria tira una piedra a los lobos los cuales se dan cuenta de ella

-¡Estoy aquí idiotas! ¡PATETICOS! - Grita Karen y sale corriendo a toda velocidad con los lobos detrás de ella

-¡HAY ESTA….ATRAPENLA! – Grita uno de los lobos corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de Karen junto al grupo

Jazmín que estaba mirando por un pequeño orificio ve el sacrificio de Karen y se pone a llorar abrazando a su Bebe

-Dios…Karen…nooo *sollozó* - Lloraba jazmín abrazando a su bebe

Por más que quería sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, la encontrarían si no se iba lejos. Se limpia sus lágrimas, toma a su bebe, abre la Tapa y sale del conteiner

Aun estaba caminando por las peligrosas calles del distrito Sahara con su bebe en brazos, tenía una pena horrible en su corazón. La pequeña y valiente nutria que la ayudo a escapar ahora se había sacrificado para salvar a su bebe, y lo peor es que a Jazmín aun la estaban buscando

La madre de Judy (Jazmín) ve que a los lejos…tres cuadras aproximadamente había un lobo con terno y corbata y estaba buscando a alguien

-Hay no….mi dios no de nuevo – Dice Jazmín apegando a su bebe al Pecho

Jazmín da unos pasos atrás y da media vuelta y ve que también que a lo lejos hay otro Lobo vestido elegantemente y también la estaba buscando. Jazmín no sabía que hacer…si la encontraban significaría la muerte para Judy

Aun no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Jazmín…así que se escondió dentro de un callejo nuevamente, pero sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba ahí. La iban a olfatear y encontrar

Gracias al cielo Judy se había quedado dormida y no hacia ruido pero, si se quedaban escondida hay la terminaría encontrando. Jazmín estaba siendo rastreada por su olor y los Lobos se dirigían lentamente hacia el callejón siguiendo su olor

-No por favor no….me van a encontrar dios mío no – Dijo Jazmín abrazando a su hija.

Entonces Jazmín mira a su hija y la abraza, tomo una dolorosa Decisión. En ese callejón donde estaba escondiéndose ve que había una fogata apagada hecha por vagabundos de la calle, deja a su bebe escondida detrás de un cajón y toma un palo que estaba quemado hasta la mitad para usarlo de Lápiz

Saca de su bolso una foto de Jazmín y su esposo y al reverso escribe una Nota, la pone entremedio de las sabanas donde estaba envuelta Judy. Mientras arropaba a hija hasta el cuello se le caía una lágrima de mucho dolor

-Mi conejita, Oh mi sol Nada puedo hacer por ti – Dice Jazmín llorando a no más poder – Espero que cuando crezcas lo logres entender y me perdones. ¡LO SIENTO, SOLO ASI PODRAS VIVIR! Mi cielo TE AMO – Gritaba llorando abrazando a Judy

Entonces Jazmín pone a su Bebe en una caja de Cartón…le da un último beso en su frente y la cubre del sol con un cartón. Jazmín con lágrimas en sus ojos y con dolor en su alma sale corriendo del callejón y en la entrada de él estaban los dos lobos que estaban a punto de entrar

Atrapan a Jazmín y la apoyan contra la pared golpeándole el estomago

-¡Te tenemos!, que escurridiza – Dice Un lobo sujetándole un brazo contra la pared y su compañero el otro. Entonces el otro lobo saca una radio

-Tenemos a la coneja, estamos en la calle Aconcagua ven a buscarnos – Dice el Otro lobo por Radio

Entonces llega la misma Furgoneta, se abren las puertas y suben a la fuerza a Jazmín. Dejando a la bebe sola en la calle

Eran las 9:45 am y la bebe despertó del hambre, pero no había nadie que oyera sus llantos.

Cuando eras las 12:52 pm el sol estaba pegando muy fuerte, 30° exactamente y aun que la pequeña Judy estaba con un cartón tapada del sol ese calor la iba a deshidratar

En eso un automóvil se detiene cerca del callejón, y se baja una Oveja Blanca muy femenina, una señorita de 27 años llamada María, quien entra a un tienda cerca del callejón a comprar un agua con sabor

-Gracias que tenga buen día – Le dice el Vendedor al María mientras salía de la Tienda

-Gracias a Usted, muy amable – Le responde María muy amable mientas salía

Entonces cuando sale de la Tienda escucha un Llanto muy desgarrado, María mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que el llanto proviene del callejón. Se acerca y ve una Caja de cartón…temiendo lo peor retira el cartón que cubría la entrada ve una pequeña y frágil conejita bebe

-¡DIOS MIO! – Dice María Impactada mirando a la pequeña entonces ve que hay algo que sobre sale de sus mantas, toma el objeto y era una fotografía. Mira el reverso y había una nota que decía:

"Su Nombre es Judy. Cuide a mi Pequeña se lo imploro"

María no era tonta y se dio cuenta que la nota fue escrita rápidamente y la mala letra le significaba que la madre escribió la nota contra reloj quizás por que la iban a atrapar.

-Lo más probable es que su madre no haya querido abandonarla de forma irresponsable – Se dice María a sí misma, luego mira a la pequeña – Judy ¿he? Siempre quise ser madre…yo te daré un hogar pequeñita – Dice María Tomando delicadamente a la Bebe

La tapa con cuidado y la lleva a su auto. Con mucha delicadeza la pone en el asiento del copiloto

-Judy, pequeñita…daré lo mejor de mí para que seas feliz a mi lado – Le dice María a la Bebe

María se dirige a comprar un suplemento de Leche materna para tener y alimentar a Judy…ahora sería su nueva hija teniendo así Judy una segunda oportunidad a vivir.

:::Cinco años Después:::

Ya habían pasado los años y después de muchos papeleos y trámites legales al fin Judy era oficialmente hija de María, su madre adoptiva.

Judy iba al jardín infantil y era muy inteligente, maría se preocupaba de darle la mejor comida con nutrientes y minerales necesarios para los conejitos. Así Judy creció sana, Fuerte y muy inteligente junto a maría

Judy sabía que maría no era su madre real, María le dijo desde pequeñita que ella la adopto y cuido, pero eso a Judy no le importaba. Amaba a su madre adoptiva porque siempre jugaba con ella y tenía tiempo para quererla…como María era Profesora de una escuela siempre tenía tiempo para judy.

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde y María estaba junto a Judy en un parque con otros niños. María estaba conversando con otra madre mientas su hija Judy jugaba con los demás Niños

-Que rápido Crecen – Le dice una madre Loba a María mientras miraban a los niños Jugar alegremente

-Siiii… pareciera que ayer mi Judy era solo un bebe – Respondió María mientras miraba a Judy Jugando

-¿Tu hija sabe que no eres realmente su madre? – Le pregunta la Loba a María

-Claro que sabe...Nunca se lo Oculte, pero a ella no le importa – Dice Orgullosamente María

En eso la pequeña Judy corre rápidamente a María con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Mami, Mami! – Gritaba Judy corriendo a los brazos de su Madre

-Aquí estoy mi amor ¿Qué quiere mi niña? – Dice María arrodillándose y abrazando a Judy

-¡YA SE QUE QUIERO SER CUANDO GRANDE! – Dice Judy en un tono Tierno y muy alegre

-¿Y qué quiere ser mi Bebe? – Le Responde María

-¡QUIERO SER OFICIAL DE POLICIA! –Grita Judy a su madre enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

María le Sonríe tiernamente y le da un besito en su Frente

-Serás la MEJORRR oficial de policía mi vida – Dice María Abrazando a Judy y ella se lo corresponde muy alegre

 **Bueno Gente, espero que les haya Gustado el Primer cap de hoy**

 **Pronto se vendrá el Nicudy en los próximos cap así que no se lo Pierdan**

 **Como saben estoy trabajando en el Comic "No puedo Ocultar lo que siento" así que actualizare más o menos cada dos días esta historia**

 **Se viene también más momentos tiernos y de impacto, Solo espero que le den una oportunidad 3**

 **Recuerden que es más cómodo leer por wattpad user/multixiino**

 **Los quiero a todos y cuídense…bye 3**


	2. Capitulos Dos: Sara y Judy

**Bienvenidos al Segundo Cap de "No soy ella"…Espero sinceramente que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Buena Lectura**

Habían pasado los Años y La pequeña Judy ya había crecido y logrado sus sueños, judy con 19 años de edad…postulo y quedo ingresada para el cargo de Oficial de policía. Cumpliendo los requisitos solo queda el entrenamiento obligatorio de que debías cumplir cada Novato

Entonces María su madre fue a Dejarla al bus que saldría de la estación de policía al catón de reclutamiento

Judy estaba vestida con un Beatles y un buzo, estaba en la fila esperando que llegara el bus junto a su madre

-Judy cariño – Dice María a Judy, ella la mira – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi bebe – Dice María tomándole el rostro a Judy y dándole besitos

-Hay maaa….me estas apenando – Dice Judy recibiendo los besitos de su madre un poco avergonzada

-No me importa querida….no te veré en varios meses – Dice María dándole más Besos

Entonces Llega el Buz y al abrirse las Puertas se Baja una enorme Oso polar

-¡BIEN…TODOS LOS NOVATOS SUBAN AL BUZ! – Grita la Instructora

Judy y María se quedan viéndola y la fila comienza a avanzar

-Madre ya me tengo que ir – Dice Judy tomando las Manos de su mamá

-Estoy muy orgullosa de Ti mi niña…Lograste cumplir tus sueños Judy y…ahora te me vas…*Snif* - Dice María sollozando

Judy abraza a María

-Mami….no te pongas triste que yo también me pondré triste, te prometo que te llamare a Diario – Dice Judy abrazando a su madre fuerte

-Está Bien querida…ahora suba al buz – Dice María pegándole cariñosamente en los pompis a Judy

Judy accede y entra al buz….busca un lugar con ventana libre y se sienta a esperar que el buz parta. Después de unos 5 minutos todos los animales ya habían entrado y el buz encendió sus motores.

Judy mira por última vez a su Madre quien le tira un beso y Judy hace lo mismo por ella, Entonces el buz se pone en marcha dejando a su madre atrás junto a los otros animales que fueron a despedir a los demás novatos

-Hasta Pronto madre – Dice Judy alejándose más y mas

:::Por Otro Lado en zootopia:::

.

Nick un zorro de 21 años de edad que era Oficial de Policía estaba en plena Persecución policial junto a su compañera y amiga de la misma edad, Sara una tierna y ruda Conejita

Ambos estaba detrás de un ladrón, un jaguar que acababa de efectuar un robo con sorpresa, así que los oficiales que estaban por ahí se pusieron manos a las obra y corrieron tras el

-¡SI QUE CORRE RAPIDO! – Dice Nick corriendo a toda velocidad

-Es un Patético – Dice Sara Fríamente mirando al Ladrón con enojo

Entonces Sara Aumenta su velocidad considerablemente y salta sobre el jaguar dándole una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo caer

-¡AHHH, MALDITA CONEJA! – Se quejaba el Jaguar en el suelo

-¡Bien hecho Sara! – Elogio Nick a Sara recién llegando

-No te quedes parado, ayúdame a esposarlo – Dice Sara en un tono serio

-Usted manda Jefa – Le responde Nick en Tono Juguetón ya que sabía que Sara es muy profesional en su trabajo y no bromea frente a Delincuentes

Una vez que el Jaguar fue esposado lo estaban llevando a la patrulla devolviéndose por todo lo que recorrieron

-Suéltenme o enserio se arrepentirán – Decía el Jaguar mientras era escoltado por Nick rumbo a la patrulla

-Affff ya cállate, ¿No te queda decencia después que una conejita te derribo? – Dijo Burlescamente Sara

-Te arrepentirás coneja – Decía el Jaguar enrabiado aún más

-¡Que te calles! – Grita Nick moviendo al jugar levente

Llegando a la patrulla meten al Jaguar en los asientos de atrás destinado para detenidos, y Nick junto a Sara se sientan en el capo del auto a descansar un momento

-Eres muy hábil para ser tan pequeña – Dice Nick mirando el atardecer

-Es que detesto ver criminales, lo siento si fui cruel contigo Nick – Dice Sara en tono apenado

-Tranquila…te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que no lo haces con malas intenciones – Dice Nick mirando de reojo a Sara

-Eres el mejor compañero que he tenido en mi carrera policial, eres leal y muy hábil – Dice Sara mirando a Nick

-Bueno tú también eres buena compañera, además de ser mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué dices si saliendo del trabajo vamos por un Zoocafe? – Dice Nick alegre

Sara Es fría y seria con todo el mundo pero solo con Nick es más cariñosa y alegre

-Me encantan los Zoocafe, no puedo resistirme a esa invitación - Dice Sara levantándose del Capo del auto

-Esta decidido entonces – Dice Nick Levantándose También

En lo que se acercaban a las puertas del vehículo de la nada animales que caminaba por la calle se abalanzan sobre Nick y Sara sometiéndolos

-¿Pero qué….que creen que hacen? – Grita Nick a otro Jaguar que lo tenía sostenido de los brazos por la espalda

-Suéltame Maldito – Grita También Sara siendo sometida de la misma forma que Nick

Entonces otros 3 jugares más salen de su escondite y abren la puerta del vehículo donde estaba el Jaguar que había sido arrestado

-Maldición eran una pandilla – Se dice a si mismo Nick viendo como sacaban al Jaguar de dentro de la patrulla, al parecer era el líder

Trajinan a Judy y le sacan las llaves de las esposas para liberarles las patas

-Gracias Chicos, por si no me presente me llamo Marco – Dice Marco sobándose las manos que tenía esposadas

-Que nombre más Despreciable y tonto – Dice Sara retadoramente

-Cometes un grave error amigo al enfrentar a la policía así – Dice Nick mirando como marco se le acercaba

-¿Oh enserio? Por si no lo sabían estás siempre han sido mis calles amigo – Dice Marcos Sacando una pistola de uno de sus camaradas, y apunta a Sara

-¡No!, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Nick fuertemente

-Debiste llevarme a la comisaria apenas pudiste amigo zorro – Dice Marco apuntando a Sara mientras dos jaguares la sostenían uno de cada brazo

Entonces Marco Dispara a quema ropa, impactando en el torax de Sara quien se desplomo de inmediato al suelo

-¡NOOOOO! ¡SARAAAA! – Grita Nick incrédulo de lo que paso en unos segundos viendo el cuerpo de Sara caer

Sara murió en ese mismo instante, la bala termino con su vida de inmediato y los jaguares que la sostenían la dejaron caer. Entonces Marco Apunta ahora a Nick directo en su cabeza, pero lo piensa mejor y baja el arma

-Mejor no Jeje…Sufrirás mas viviendo con tu descuido – Dice Marcos pegándole con la pistola en la cien a Nick – Vive con esa Culpa – Dice Marcos saliendo del lugar junto a sus camaradas

Marcos y los demás jaguares se suben a unos autos que los esperaban dejando a Nick sobándose la cien.

Pero Nick recupera rápidamente la conciencia y corre a ver a Sara sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella, pero su mente no reaccionaba de forma racional en ese momento

Toma delicadamente el cuerpo de Sara, las lágrimas de Nick no dejaban de Caer por sus ojos. Sara tenía los ojos abiertos y un agujero en el pecho,

Nick toma la Radio y llama a Garraza

-At….atento Garraza – Dice Nick sollozando

-Aquí Garraza, ¿Nick eres tú? Jejej que raro que tomes tú la Radio – Dice Garraza entre Risas

-La oficial…la oficial Sara Méndez, Esta…!MUERTA! – Grita esto Último rompiendo en llanto

Garraza no creía lo que acababa de Oír, de inmediato enviaron a las unidades necesarias a la ubicación de Nick

Nick por su parte apego el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sara y lo apego con mucha fuerza a su pecho…no quería que se fuera, no quería aceptar que ya no la tendría más…su mejor amiga y colega ya no estaría más con él. Nick solo sentía pena en su interior

:::: Un Año Después::::

.

Ya había pasado el Tiempo y Nick con la autorizaron del Jefe bogo estaba trabajando sin compañero, como Nick era una Oficial más o menos experimentado Bogo accedió a permitirle hacer patrullajes solo, sin compañeros

Pero Bogo considero que ya era Tiempo de que las cosas vuelvan a su normalidad, sin Bien Nick se había vuelto más maduro y serio tanto en el trabajo como en la vida personal…necesitaba un compañero

Entonces en la reunión que hace bogo todas las mañanas para dividir las tareas de los oficiales dentro de zootopia bogo estaba por presentar a los nuevo Oficiales

-Bien…todos ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! – Grito Bogo y todos se callaron – Muy bien…como sabrán hay reclutas nuevos el día de Hoy, así que los dividiré entre todos ustedes

-Huy que genial – Se Dijo así mismo Nick de forma sínica

-Antes de empezar a nombrarlos… ¡WILDE! Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí – Dijo Bogo en tono elevado

Entonces Nick accedió y se Fue a la oficina de Bogo. Estuvo hay uno 15 minutos hasta cuando llego Bogo

-¿Qué paso Señor? – Dice Nick un poco curioso

-Nada Grave Wilde, eso solo que. Tú ya comprenderás que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde….tu sabes qué y desde ahí que no tienes compañero – Dice Bogo mientras se sentaba en la Silla

-Lo se Jefe, sabía que llegaría este día. Y estoy listo – Dice Nick un poco triste por recordar a Sara

-Bueno Nick, ya no tienes trato especial desde ahora y tendrás compañero como todos los oficiales. – Dice Bogo sentado en la silla

-Lo se jefe – Responde Nick

-¡Ya puedes Entrar Hops! – Grita el Jefe Bogo entonces se abre la Puerta

Entra en la habitación una muy bella conejita con ojos celestes. Nick como estaba sentado se da la vuelta para ver quién sería su nuevo compañero y queda incrédulo de lo que ve ¿Una Coneja?

-¿Sa..Sara? – Dice Nick Poniéndose de Pie Bruscamente

-Wow Tranquilo Nick – Dice Bogo Preocupándose un poco – Te presento a la Oficial Judy Hops

-¿Judy Hops? Dios…lo siento, es que te pareces mucho aa.. – Dice Nick estirando su mano para saludar a la nueva Oficial pero ella lo interrumpe

-¡HOLA SOY JUDY! ¡ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE! ¡VEO QUE ERES UN ZORRO! ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS ZORROS! ¡SOY MUY ALEGRE! ¿ERES ALEGRE? ¡YA ME CAISTE BIEN! ¡LINDA SONRISA OFICIAL ZORRO JEJE! ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE? ¡TENGO 20 AÑOS Y SUMANDO! :D – Decía Judy muy entusiasmada y alegre sin dejar de agitar la mano de NIck. Se notaba que estaba llena de Vida

-Ha si se me olvido decirte, Es MUY alegre Jeje – Dice Bogo mientras se ríe ya que sabe que Nick es muy serio

-¡Pero Muy profesional en mi trabajo! ¡Y ESTOY MUY MUUY CONTENTA DE CONOCER A MI COMPAÑERO! – Dice Judy en Tono elevado y muy emocionada por conocer a Nick

-No manches… -Se Dice Nick así mismo un poco molesto

 **Bueno gente espero que les guste, si se dan cuenta nuestra Judy es mucho más alegre y llena de vida en esta historia…espero que les guste los capítulos que vienen ahora**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y lecturas, me inspiran muchísimo.**

 **Espero leerlos pronto y perdón por no actualizar tan seguido, espero mejorar eso**

 **Cuídense, los quiero y nos leemos pronto**

 **Bye 3**


	3. Capitulo Tres: ¿Quien es Sara?

**Que tal gente…lamento la demora en actualizar. Espero que les guste y que tengan buena lectura.**

Nick y Judy estaban caminando por los pasillos de la comisaria rumbo a los estacionamientos para empezar su primer día como compañeros. Judy estaba caminando con una sonrisa muy alegre a diferencia de Nick que tenía su mirada seria, hasta que llegaron a la patrulla.

-Vaya que es Grande Jeje – Dice Judy mirando la patrulla

-¿Qué tiene? – Dice Nick en tono frio y serio

-Bueno…tiene luces, tiene rueda, tiene espejos, tiene… - Dice Judy juguetonamente pero Nick la Interrumpe

-¡ME REFIERO HA…! ¿QUE TIENE QUE SEA GRANDE? – Dice Nick Levantando un poco la Voz

-NADA *sonrisa* Me encanta… ¡ENTREMENOS! – Dice Judy Entusiasmada y muy alegre

-" _AFF es tan alegre me hace enrabiar…Este será una laaargo día"_ – Pensaba Nick

Entonces Nick y Judy entra en la Patrulla ambos se ponen el cinturón de seguridad. Nick enciende el Auto y antes de avanzar Nick mira a Judy seriamente

-¿Qué? *risitas* ¿Tengo algo en mi diente? ¿O soy muy guapa para mi compañero? Jiji – Dice Judy jugueteando un poco

Nick abre sus ojo y se sonroja…no podía dejar de ver a Judy sin pensar en Sara

-¿QUE? NO no…!OYE!...oye escucha atenta – Dice Nick poniéndose serio

-Estoy Atenta Oficial Wilde – Dice Judy poniéndose un poco seria

-Haremos patrullajes el día de hoy por diversas calles de zootopia. Por ahora solo debes Observar y Solo si necesito tu ayuda intervienes – Dice Nick mirándola

-De acuerdo – Responde Judy

-Además de eso necesito que vayas anotando las calles principales por donde estemos pasando – Dice Nick pasándole un Cuaderno y lápiz

-¡HUUUY! me encanta esto :D – Responde Judy recibiendo el cuaderno de forma muy alegre

Nick aun no puede creer el parecido que tenía Judy con Sara, prácticamente lo único que las diferenciaba era que Judy tenía los Ojos Celestes. Era como ver a Sara con una personalidad diferente nada más.

-Mmmm Bueno eso es todo, Sigamos… ¡AH! se me olvido decirte algo – Dice Nick antes de avanzar el vehículo

-¿Qué cosa? – Le responde Judy con una sonrisa muy pero muy tierna

-¡No Hables Todo el camino por favor!... Solo eso, ahora si vamos – Dice Nick casi de forma Cruel y haciendo avanzar el auto

-Oh…bueno lo que usted quiera oficial Wilde – Dice Judy sin deprimirse ni nada

Habían pasado nada más 2 minutos de silencio dentro del vehículo y Judy ya estaba conversando con Nick…no era insoportable ni nada por el estilo, solo que a Nick no le gustaba que fuera tan alegre ya que él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en silencio y solo.

Pero Judy no entienda la indirecta y tenía mareado a Nick:

"¿Cómo se llama esta calle?"

"¿Te Gusta los batidos?"

"Soy Muy veloz corriendo"

"¿Cuánto Tiempo llevas en la Policía?"

"Eres muy Alto"

"Me encanta esta Patrulla :D"

"Ups, creo que no anote esa Calle"

"¿Qué hace este Botón?"

"¿Tenemos un Día libre para Año Nuevo?"

"Manejas Muy Bien"

"Adoro los peluches 3 "

"En esa Calle venden las mejores donas que he probado"

"Siempre Quise ser policía, desde niña"

-Affff…Oficial Hops, está hablando mucho – Dice Nick sin mirar a Judy

-Huy lo siento Oficial Wilde, me mantendré en silencio – Dice Judy suprimiendo su sonrisa a una mirada seria

Nick la mira de reojo y pensó que tal vez fue muy feo lo que Dijo

-Solo Dime Nick ¿YA? Seremos compañeros por un Mes según lo que Dijo Bogo. Luego puedo decidir si seguimos Juntos o no – Le Responde Nick en tono Serio

-De acuerdo Nick…. ¿Sabes? Nick es un lindo nombre, es la abreviación de "Nicolas" y eso es tierno – Dice Judy volviéndole a Sonreír

-¿Siempre eres tan alegre...Todo el tiempo? – Dice Nick mirándola

-Aprecio mucho la vida y la vivo alegre en cuanto se pueda – Le responde Judy guiñándole el ojo a Nick

Nick se sorprende un poco, en ese momento que vio a Judy pensó que estaba viendo a Sara y desvía su mirada al volante

-Eso…eso no siempre es bueno – Le Responde Nick Mirando hacia el frente mientras Judy sentada de copiloto no dejaba de verlo

\- Tan bien puedo ser muy mala…jajá no mentira, pero si soy muy seria cuando hay un Criminal cerca, los detesto mucho – Dice Judy dejando de Mirar a Nick

Nick estaba ves se sorprende demaciado y detiene el auto. Esas Palabras siempre se las decía Sara a Nick

 **:::FLASHBACK NICK:::**

-Lo Siento si fui grosera contigo Nick – Dice Sara sentada en el capo de la patrulla

-No te preocupes, yo te conozco y sé que no querías lastimarme ni nada parecido – Le responde Nick

-Gracias, solo contigo puedo ser yo misma…Pero es que cuando hay un criminal cerca me pongo muy seria, en verdad los detesto mucho – Le responde Sara a Nick

-Si me di cuenta…cuando hay criminales cerca es como si fueras otra – Le responde Nick a Sara

 **:::FIN FLASHBACK:::**

 **-** ¿Qué Dijiste? – Le pregunta Nick a Judy mirándola fijamente

Nick estaba Mirando a Judy pensando que era Sara, creía que Sara estaba ahi con el

-Oh, pero ¿Qué paso, porque detuviste el vehículo Nick, estas bien? – Le responde Judy preocupada

Nick Entonces al escuchar la voz de Judy reacciona y se da cuenta que no era su Sara, se frota los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el volante

-Nada olvídalo, estoy Bien oficial Hops – Le responde Nick a Judy

-¿Seguro Nick? Te notas Preocupado – Dice Judy poniéndose de Pie acercándose a Nick y le pone una mano en su hombro

-SI si….estoy bien Judy enserio…solo fue un pequeño Déjà vu mío *sonrisa*– Dice Nick dándole un sonrisa a Judy

-OH Nick… - Dice Judy muy Sorprendida tapándose su boca con ambas manos y retrocediendo

Nick se extraña de la actitud de Judy, ¿Porque estaba retrocediendo de el?

-¿Qué…que te paso? – Dice Nick Confundido

Entonces los ojos de Judy se llenan de alegría y da una enorme Salto y un Grito

-¡Siiiiiiiii! – Grita Judy Saltando en el Auto

-¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Nick a Judy quien aún estaba dando saltos de alegría

-¡ME DIJISTE JUDY Y NO "Oficial Judy"! – Grita Judy de Felicidad dando pequeño saltos en su asiento

-Emm….si – Responde Nick a Judy quien se emocionó mas

-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAS TENIENDOME MAS CONFIANZA….ADEMAS ME SONREISTE! ¡Siiiiii VIVA! – Grita Judy de Felicidad

-" _Wow…que chica más alegre dios mío, por pequeñas cosas así_ " – Pensaba Nick

-¡Esto es un Gran avance Nick! Lo guardare en mi Teléfono – Dice Judy sacando su Teléfono y escribiendo

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – Pregunta Nick un poco incrédulo

-Y… ¡Listo!, Este Día es oficialmente Importante para ambos :D – Dice Judy entusiasmada volviéndose a Sentar y poniéndose el cinturón

-Emm – Dice Nick sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Sigamos Nick – Dice Judy mirándolo con una Linda y tierna sonrisa

-Emm Okay – Le responde Nick haciendo avanzar el auto

Entonces el Dúo Sigue avanzando por la Ciudad de zootopia haciendo patrullaje. Esta ves Judy mas callada y tranquila, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba anotando el nombre de las calles principales para después hacer el reporte.

Nick esta vez la miraba de reojo, Judy era muy alegre…tanto así que su alegría lograba de cierta forma contrarrestar lo enojón y seria que era Nick con ella.

-Oye ofici….Oye Judy – Dice Nick corrigiéndose a sí Mismo

-Ese es MI nombre Judy al servicio – Dice Judy dejando de escribir para mirar a Nick

-¿Cuántas calles llevas anotadas? – Dice Nick Muy seriamente para no encariñarse con Judy

-¿Qué? ¿Había que anotarlas? – Responde Judy

-¿QUE? ¿No las has anotado? – Dice Nick En tono elevado Incrédulo

-SI Nick…claro que las anote, no te Preocupes *sonrisa* - Dice Judy sonriéndole a Nick

-Hay dios, coneja no juegues así – Le responde Nick con una sonrisa

-¡ME SONREISTE OTRA VES! ¡WU JUUU! Mi primer día de trabajo ha sido el mejor. Gracias Nick – Le Responde Judy con una Sonrisa

Nick la mira un poco confundido y luego mira hacia otro lado

-No te distraigas – Dice Nick evitando sonreírle nuevamente

-Claro Nick…Ojos en el Blanco… ¡NICK, UN 10:32! – Grita Judy a Nick señalando un callejón

Nick Mira rápidamente donde estaba señalando Judy, estaciona el auto y ambos se bajan. Había una comadreja asaltando a una Nutria hembra en un callejón

-OFICIAL HOPS ¡NO! – Grita Nick al ver que Judy corrió a Toda velocidad hacia la comadreja

La comadreja tenía Bajo amenaza de un cuchillo a la pobre Nutria mientras le robaba sus cosas de la cartera

-¡ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY! – Grita Judy corriendo hacia la comadreja

La comadreja al verla arroja la cartera al suelo y sale a toda velocidad de la zona con judy persiguiéndolo

-¡CONEJA DETENTE…ALTO! – Grita Nick a Judy quien estaba a punto de atraparlo - ¡SARA NOOOOO! – Grito Nick a Todo Pulmón

El grito de Nick alerto a Judy, en verdad sonó muy fuerte el grito de Nick…tanto así que personas de alrededor dirigieron su mirada al callejón

-¿SARA? – Dice Judy volteando a ver a Nick quien estaba arrodillado en el piso – ¡NICK… ¿QUE TE PASO?!

En eso judy voltea nuevamente a ver dónde estaba la comadreja y se dio cuenta que ya había escapado. Así que renuncia a la persecución y se dirige con Nick y la nutria que estaba en estado de Shock

Nick estaba arrodillado en el Piso con la respiración agitada. Judy se acerca a él y ve que había muchos animales viendo desde las ventanas de los departamentos lo que estaba pasando

-¡Se acabó el show Señores vuelvan a los suyo chismosos! – Grita Judy muy seriamente a Todos los animales que estaban de Chismosos observando

Nick se pone de Pie

-¿POR QUE TE ARRIESGASTE ASI? … SARA TE PUDO PASAR ALGO REALMENTE GRAVE – Grita Nick a Judy frente a frente

-Nick tranquilo, no pasó nada…estoy capacitada para esto – Dice Judy intentando calmar a Nick quien aún respiraba agitado

-Sara deja de arriesgarte así, no vayas más Sola por favor – Dice Nick a Judy Notoriamente más preocupado por ella y calmándose un poco

-Está bien Nick tendrá más cuidado lo proxi… emm ¿Me dijiste Sara? – Le pregunta Judy a Nick un poco confundida

Nick no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que judy se lo recalco

-Yo…lo siento me confundí – Dice Nick a Judy, luego mira a la Nutria que estaba llorando – Vamos a ayudarla – Dice Nick señalándola

-Es…Esta bien Nick – Le Responde Judy un poco Confundida

 _-"¿SARA?...me dijo Sara, ¿Quién será Sara?"_ – Pensó JUDY

 **Y Bueno estimados…espero que les haya Gustado el cap de Hoy, lamento enserio la demora pero me faltaba un poco de motivación**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este episodio de hoy, lo hice con cariño para todos Jeje**

 **Actualizare en cuanto pueda…de ante mano les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leerme,**

 **Sus comentarios me animan mucho el día y les agradezco a cada uno por el apoyo que me dan**

 **Recuerden que es más cómodo leer por wattpad user/multixiino**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto….bye Gente**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Judy Decide

**Que tal Todos…Lamento mucho la demora pero estaba un poco cansado por el hecho que trabajo de noche. Espero que les sea de su agrado y valoren, buena lectura**

Nick y Judy estaban devolviéndose en auto a la Comisaria ya que su turno había terminado, a la pobre nutria que habían asaltadola trasladaron a un hospital cercano para una revisión de su estado de salud.

Judy aun estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué Nick le dijo Sara? ¿Y por qué Nick cayó al suelo muy agitado? La curiosidad de Judy no era fácil de calmar

-Oye Nick… - Dice Judy llamando a Nick quien tenía una cara muy seria y enojada

Nick voltea a mirarla Fríamente con el mismo gesto en su rostro

-Huuyy que serio *Risas* - Dice Judy riendo un poco antes la mirada de Nick

-¿Qué Quieres? – Dice Nick secamente

-Pues Ufff….para empezar un mejor trato a tu compañera nueva para que se lleve una buena impresión de ti ¿No lo crees? – Dice Judy con una sonrisa y un tono muy amable

-Yo no te pedí, a mí me obligaron y si quieres estar en la policía tendrás que aguantarme un mes y luego te cambian de compañero – Dice Nick volviendo a Mirar al frente

-Pero si me caíste súper bien Nicky…es mas no quiero que… - Alcanzo a Decir Judy porque Nick la interrumpió

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! – Dice Nick gritando fuerte y frenando de a Golpe

-¡AUUUCH! Avisa si vas a frenar así – Dice Judy quejándose de la zamarreada

-¡QUE TE DIJE!...!NO ME DIGAS ASI! – Dijo Nick mirando a Judy enojado

-¿Cómo…Nicky? – Pregunta Judy sin sentirse intimidada por Nick

-SI…No me digas nunca más así – Dice Nick volviendo a mirar al frente

Judy sonríe y mirar coquetamente a Nick

-¿Y por qué? – Dice Judy jugando con Nick

-Porque es el apodo que alguien muy valioso para mí solía decirme – Dice Nick en tono Triste

-Vaya…en verdad lo siento Nick, OH lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué me llamaste SARA? – Pregunta Judy de forma curiosa acercándose al hombro de Nick

Nick se volteo un poco para ver a Judy y la ve muy cerca de su rostro lo que lo hace sonrojar y perder el enojo que tenia

-Bueno….no sé, solo que no me acordaba en ese momento de tu nombre – Dice Nick nervioso

-No creo que sea eso, Saben Nick te ves muy tierno sonrojado JEJE – Dice Judy volviendo a su asiento

-¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO! – Grita Nick muy nervioso

-SI lo estaaaaas, solo mírate – Dice Judy con una linda sonrisa sabiendo que tenía la razón

-AFFF olvídalo, ya estamos por llegar – Dice Nick cambiando el tema

-Había olvidado lo grande que es la Comisaria – Dice Judy mirando el último piso de la Comisaria

-No es la gran cosa… ¿Tienes los reportes de las calles? – Dice Nick mirando a Judy

-Claro que si…estuve muy atenta a… *Se tira sobre la piernas de Nick* ¡UN ARCOIRIS, AHHHHHH! ¡ES TAAN LINDO! – Dice Judy sobre las piernas de Nick apuntando a la Ventana

Judy estaba con su estómago sobre las piernas de Nick lo cual a Nick lo puso nervioso porque le dejaba ver sus muy definidos mus…muslos

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Nick un poco preocupado pensando que era algo grave - ¿Ese arcoíris?

-¡SI…ES TAAAN BELLO! – Responde Judy mientras le brillaban los ojitos

-Tanto escándalo ¿Por un Arcoíris? – Pregunta Nick tomando a Judy de los hombros sacándola de encima de el

-No es solo un simple arcoíris Nick. Es EL ARCOIRIRS, salió justo para nuestro primer día de trabajo ¿No crees que es algo mágico? Es como si nos uniera – Dice Judy sentada nuevamente en su asiento y con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-¡Baah! Es ridículo – Dice Nick mirando hacia otro lado

-Para mí no….Huy, Nick mírame – Dice Judy posando para su Celular

-Para que…. – Alcanzo a decir Nick a Judy antes de que ella sacara una selfie

Entonces Judy posa para la cámara y se saca una foto con Nick y detrás de ellos el arcoíris

-Aww – Dice Judy mirando la Foto

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?! – Dice Nick en tono elevado incrédulo de la foto que le saco Judy

-Pero mira…si salimos taaan lindo Nick – Dice Judy pasándole el Celular a Nick – Si no te Gusta podemos borrarla – Dice Judy mirando a Nick

Nick queda impactado al Ver a Judy con cara da gato con botas, tenía unos muy hermosos ojos y la ternura natural de Judy influyo en Nick, tanto que no puedo decir que No

-Mmmm…emm, consérvala – Dice Nick en tono bajo y de mala gana

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡HAAAY GRACIAS NICK! – Dice Judy saltando al cuello de Nick abrazándolo pero se separa rápidamente – Huy lo siento Nick, lo siento por ser tan irrespetuosa en abrazarte

Decía Judy avergonzada mientras se alejaba de Nick. A él si le gusto el abrazo pero algo paso, en el momento que Judy dejo de abrazar a Nick él estaba viendo a Sara

Nick se golpea las mejillas y aún seguía viendo a Sara. Judy miraba esta actitud de Nick muy confundida

-¿Oye estas Bien Nick? – Pregunta Judy a Nick inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

Nick al escuchar la voz de Judy reacciona y vuelve en si

-¡SI! Si claro que estoy, y no te preocupes…SOLO QUE NO SE REPITA ESE ABRAZO – Dijo Nick en tono enojado haciendo asustar a Judy

-Está bien ohhh – Respondió Judy de mala gana casi haciendo un berrinche

 **:::Pensamientos de NICK:::**

 **Santo cielo, en verdad es idéntica pero idéntica a Sara en todas sus cualidades físicas…si no fuera por su voz cualquiera diría que es Sara. Oh mi querida Sara no sabes cuánto te extraño y necesito en estos momentos, solo contigo podía hablar con toda confianza.**

 **Sara te necesito ahora… ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan descuidado? Si no fuera por mi descuido aun estarías conmigo**

 **Y esta Judy que no deja de Joder, si es muy bonita y tierna pero su increíble alegría me molesta... ¿No será que Judy es hermana de SARA? Aunque no lo creo…Sara nunca me dijo nada de sus hermanas**

 **:::Fin De Pensamientos NICK:::**

Ya habían llegado a la comisaria y Nick se había bajado del auto muy enojado consigo mismo dejando a Judy adentro. Ella miraba como Nick se iba alejando sin decir nada

-Oye ¡¿Y no me abrirás la puerta?! – Le grito Judy a Nick de forma Juguetona y burlesca ya que Nick estaba enojado

-¡Baah! – Dijo Nick dándole la espalda a Judy

-¡Hay que Tierno eres Nick! – Grita Judy Bajando del auto mientras que Nick entraba a la comisaria dejando a Judy en los estacionamientos

Judy pone un gesto de rabia pero luego sonríe

-Igual es muy tierno ese zorrito….solo debo buscar por donde entrar a su corazón – Dijo Judy poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho abrazando su corazón (algo súper tierno :3 )

-Sabes Oficial…Puedes decirle al Jefe que te cambie de compañero cuando entregues tu reporte hoy. – Dijo un Oficial tigre detrás de Judy

-Ah HOLA soy Judy un placer – Dijo Judy al tigre sonriéndole

-Soy Alexander, puedes hacer eso que te dije o Si no lo haces hoy tendrás que esperar un mes para volver a Pedirlo – Dice Alexander entrando junto a Judy a la comisaria

-Mmmm bueno voy a pensarlo. Gracias por el consejo Alex Jeje – Dice Judy sonriente

-Eres muy alegre conejita jejej. Ni dos minutos conociéndote y ya me abreviaste mi nombre :D – Dice Alexander sonriéndole a Judy

-Así soy yo…un placer conócete y espero volver a verte Alex. Adiós – Dice Judy alejándose rumbo a la oficina de Bogo

-Igualmente Judy – Responde Alexander

Normalmente los oficiales deben pasarle los reportes a Garraza pero los nuevos deben enviarle el primer reporte al Jefe Bogo en persona.

Mientras Judy subía las escaleras se encuentra con Nick que las estaba bajando con un rostro muy enojado

-Hay ¡HOLA NICK! – Dijo Judy a Nick quien la ignoro completamente

Judy se quedó en blanco mientras Nick pasaba por su lado sin responderle Nada. Así que judy bajo a toda velocidad para quedar Frente a Nick haciéndolo detener

-DIJE "HOLA NICK" no sea ignora a una Damita – Dijo Judy alagándose

-YA YA HOLA, TENGO MI MENTE OCUPADA NO MOLESTES – Dijo Nick bajando más rápido dejando a Judy sola

Judy se sintió ofendida pero su alegre forma de vivir siempre le subía el ánimo

-¡Jum!…no dejare de insistir, lograre entrar en el corazón de ese zorro aun que me cueste la vida – Se dijo así misma Judy

-Oficial Hops….entre a mi oficina Por favor – Dijo Bogo desde el Piso de arriba

-Si señor… ¡VOY! – Dijo Judy subiendo a toda velocidad

Judy llego al cuarto piso donde estaba la oficina del Jefe Bogo. Entro y cerró la puerta

-Oficial Judy Hops reportándose señor – Dice Judy haciendo un saludo militar

-Siéntese por favor Oficial – Dijo Bogo señalando el enorme asiento

Judy salto hacia el asiento y se sentó. Por otro lado estaba Nick escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta del jefe Bogo. Tenía curiosidad de saber que diría Judy

-Oficial quiero hablar de tu primer día de trabajo…Tengo entendido que evitaron un asalto a una nutria. Buen trabajo para tu primer día – Dijo Bogo felicitándola

-Mil gracias Jefe, es mi pasión patear traseros de Delincuentes Jeje – Dijo Judy bromeando a lo que Bogo da una pequeña sonrisa

-Espero que tengas un gran desempeño aquí así como lo fue en la academia. Pero tengo algo importante que hablar contigo – Dice Bogo entrelazando sus manos

-Literalmente soy todo Oídos – Respondió Judy alegremente

-¿Cómo fue el oficial Wilde contigo? – Dice Bogo muy seriamente

-Es una ENCANTO de Oficial – Responde rápidamente Judy con una sonrisa

-Sin rodeos Oficial Judy – Dice el Jefe Bogo más serio

-¿Por qué dice eso Jefe? – Dice Judy poniéndose un poco seria pero sin perder su sonrisa

-Seré muy sincero con usted Oficial Hops – Dice el Jefe Bogo

-Si por favor…quiero saber todo lo que sea pueda de mi nuevo compañero – Dice Judy sonriendo

-El Oficial Wilde hace un año que está sin compañeros por que comenzó con una actitud muy cruel hacia ellos. Por un tema muy personal para él y por respeto no te puedo decir que le paso – Dice el Jefe bogo

-Fue muy grave veo – Dice Judy poniéndose seria

-Exacto…como es un gran oficial yo accedí a dejarlo sin compañero solo por un año hasta que se recuperar emocionalmente. Pero yo sé y me di cuenta que sigue igual de cruel que antes – Dijo el Jefe Bogo

-Mmmm – Murmuro Judy

-Quiero decirte Judy que….Te puedo cambiar de compañero hoy mismo si así lo deseas, dímelo ahora. La próxima vez será dentro de un mes y ahí Nick toma la decisión – Dijo Bogo muy seriamente

Judy se queda callada…estaba un poco indecisa con que decidir. Pero había algo en ese zorro, algo que ella sentía que los unía. Como si ambas personalidades se complementar, como si fueran un 50 y 50 del otro, Judy sentía que Nick al igual que una tortuga escondía sus sentimientos dentro de un caparazón y solo debía encontrar la forma de entrar

Nick por su parte estaba muy atento a la decisión que tomaría judy, aunque en el fondo sabía que judy decidiría alejarse de Nick

-Bueno jefe…con todo lo que ha pasado hoy yo creo que lo mejor sería que… - Decía Judy pero se detuvo a propósito, sabía que Nick estaba detrás de la puerta escuchándola

-Que… - Responde Bogo

-Que…. – Se decía a si mismo Nick detrás de la puerta

-Que me quedare con el Oficial Nick…al menos el mes que se puede hasta que él tome luego la decisión – Dijo Judy para darle una adorable sonrisa a Bogo

-Oficial Hops… ¿Enserio está segura? – Pregunta Bogo muy incrédulo

-100% segura Jefe Bogo – Responde alegremente Judy

-¿Y se puede preguntar el por qué? – Pregunta muy incrédulo el Jefe Bogo

-Bueno jefe…es una corazonada que siento en mí, que debo quedarme junto al Nick. Y siempre le hago caso a mis corazonadas – Dice Judy con una sonrisa

-¿Corazonada? – Se pregunta Nick a sí mismo - ¿Qué pretende esa coneja?

-Bueno si es tu decisión…se respeta. Entrégame el reporte y ya puedes irte – Dice Bogo extendiendo su mano para recibir el reporte de Judy

-Si señor….y gracias – Dice Judy bajándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina

Nick al escuchar que Judy está por salir se esconde por un pasillo para que judy no lo vea

Judy sale de la oficina de Bogo y se dirige hacia las escaleras…pero antes de bajar el primer escalón se detiene y se queda quieta frente a las escaleras

-¿Qué le paso? – Se preguntó a si mismo Nick observándola de lejos

-¿Sabes que es ilegal espiar a una Oficial de policía, "tesoro"? – Dice Judy en tono elevado haciendo asustar a Nick quien se esconde rápidamente - ¡VAMOS… SAL DE AHÍ SI YA SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!

-¿Cómo lo Supiste? – Dice Nick saliendo del pasillo donde estaba escondido

-No es divertido si juegas solo Nick…yo también quiero :D – Dice Judy de forma alegre

Nick queda impactado y a la vez confundido

-¿Qué tramas realmente Sara? Pudiste desacerté de mi hoy mismo – Dijo Nick acercándose a Judy aún mas

-Tengo mis razones para volver a ver a mi compañero, además me Caíste SUPER y hoy me sonreíste. Con eso te condenaste solo zorrito – Dice Judy dándole una gran sonría a Nick, lo cual lo sonrojo

-Enserio eres muy extraña, te he tratado mal todo el día y ahora me sales que quieres estar conmigo, que masoquista – Dice Nick confundido y un poco molesto

-No es ser masoquista…se llama ser buena persona, además tengo mis teorías contigo Nick que quiero comprobar – Dice Judy acercándose seductoramente a Nick

-¿Teo-Teorías? – Dice Nick poniéndose Nervioso al ver a Judy acercarse

-SI…Y tengo mis métodos para descubrirlas…Hasta mañana compañero – Dijo Judy acercándose a darle un muy tierno beso en la mejilla a Nick

-Ba ba pe-pero… - Tartamudeaba Nick sin salirle ni una sola palabra

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua la conejita? Jejej - Dijo Judy molestándolo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Emm yo… - Dijo Nick pero Fue interrumpido por Judy

-Ha, y por cierto… - Dijo Judy para luego pisarle Fuertemente la Pata a Nick - ¡MI NOMBRE NO ES SARA! ¡Soy Judy!

-¡AAAAUCH! – Se quejó Nick por el dolor en su pata…no era tanto pero entendió el mensaje

Judy le da otro beso rápidamente en la mejilla a Nick lo cual si lo dejo en Shock

-¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA NICK! – Grita Judy saliendo de la zona corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tenía una Enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Siiiii VIVA!

Nick la mira y por unos instantes mientras veía a Judy alejarte estaba viendo a Sara…y es que enserio se parecían mucho así como dos gotas de agua

-Que conejita rara…y tierna – Decía Nick aún muy nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar. Les gustó mucho ese último beso de judy en su mejilla

 **Que tal gente….espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Tenía muchas ganas de traérselo antes y les pido disculpas**

 **Les agradezco enormemente a los que me siguen y esperaron el cap de hoy…solo por ustedes actualizare lo antes posible. Su apoyo incondicional y comentarios enserio me motivan mucho**

 **Les aviso también que esta historia tendrá algo de fantasía, pero no mucha….casi nada por así decirlo. Para no perder el estilo de la historia**

 **Recuerden que es más Cómodo leer por wattpad: user/multixiino**

 **Cuídense y recuerden que Nicolas los quiere mucho…BYE**


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Rompiendo el Hielo

**Que tal queridos Seguidores, es un placer traerles una nueva actualización de "No soy ella" Sinceramente espero que les guste y la disfruten…No olviden que pronto vendrá la secuela de "No puedo Ocultar lo que Siento". Sin más spoiler comencemos XD :v :D**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, después de la increíble decisión de Judy por quedarse con Nick como compañero por al menos un mes, él estaba aún muy impactado. Nick recién había despertado y estaba un poco cansado ya que no logro dormir bien por estar pensando ¿Qué era lo que Judy quería de el?

Se sentó en el filo de su cama y se tomo la cabeza sobándola

-Affff, esa coneja me tiene intrigado…No sirvió ser cruel con ella en su primer día – Decía Nick sobándose la cabeza

Nick mira la hora y se da cuenta que ya debe comenzar a vestirse para ir a Trabajar

-¡HAAAA! Tengo que trabajar de nuevo con ella. Espero que no sea igual de hiperactiva que ayer – Se Quejaba Nick levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose

Una vez ya vestido tiene una vibración de su celular que estaba en su cama. Nick toma el celular para verificar que era…Era una solicitud de amistad

-Solicitud de…. ¿Judy Hopps? ¿Qué quiere esa Coneja? – Dice Nick con su celular en la mano

Nick pone su dedo en la opción "Eliminar" pero sin presionarlo. Lo piensa un momento y finalmente y de mala gana pone "Aceptar solicitud"

-Bah, ¿Qué más da? – Dice Nick para luego dejar su celular en la cama, se va al Baño y de nuevo le suena su teléfono - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Nick revisa su teléfono y tenía un nuevo mensaje en Messenger, y efectivamente era de Judy

-"Hola Zorro enojón :P" – Decía un mensaje por parte de Judy

Nick se molestó por esa palabra y no dudo en responderle

:::Textos En Messenger:::

NICK: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas?

JUDY: Sep.…Sospechaba que me dirías algo así

NICK: Dime que quieres rápido que estoy ocupado

JUDY: ….

NICK: ¿Y Bien?

JUDY: ….

NICK: ¿No me vas a Hablar?

JUDY: Solo quería saber cómo estabas, Pero has sido muy malo conmigo así que hoy me voy a matar…No Soporto más como me tratas, me heriste mucho  
:::FIN DE TEXTOS EN MESSENGER:::

Nick se queda un poco impactado, ¿Sera cierto? Bueno es verdad que la trata mal pero Nick no cree que esa sea motivo suficiente para que alguien se quite la vida

Entonces en Messenger del Teléfono de Nick sale que Judy se desconectó. Eso sí lo hiso preocupar un poco

-Mmmm, no le creo mucho. Pero si es verdad que si lo va a hacer yo estaré en muchos problemas – Dice Nick caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación

Nick no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde vivía ni nada como para ir a verla o como contactarla. Entonces como último recursos hace una llamada al perfil de Messenger de Judy sin tener muchas esperanzas de que le contestar

-Vamoooos, contesta coneja – Dice Nick en tono preocupado y con el teléfono en su oído esperando que alguien le contestara

Después de unos segundos suena el tono de que alguien contesto la llamada

-Emm ¿Judy? – Dice Nick dudoso de quien tomo el teléfono de Judy

-Ah ¿Si te importo? – Dice Judy juguetonamente

-¡Oye oye no te Mates!, no es para tanto – Dice en tono elevado y un poco más calmado al escuchar que judy está bien

-Nop, claro que no lo es…Pero debías sufrir un poco – Dice Judy troleando a Nick

-¡AFF! Coneja no juegues así conmigo… Y no claro que no me importas ni en lo más mínimo – Dice Nick molesto por el juego que le hiso Judy

-Si te importo – Dice Judy seriamente

-¡QUE NO LO HACES! – Dice Nick mas molesto

-Yo sé que si…es más, si me voy comenzarías a buscarme ¿Sabes por qué? – Dice Judy

-Emm ¿Por qué? – Dice Nick confundido

-Porque yo me parezco a Sara – Dice Judy colgando la llamada

*Silencio*

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te hablo de ella? ¿Oye? ¿Estas? ¡HAAA ME COLGO! – Dice Nick gritándole al teléfono y tirándolo lejos

Luego de tomarse la cabeza y caminando por todos lados de su habitación, va de mala gana a recoger el teléfono que tiro (XD)

Nick se sentó en su cama y se puso llamar a Judy una y otra vez, pero ella había desactivado los datos móviles para no recibir llamadas de Nick. Pero él no se daba por vencido y llamo unas 14 veces hasta que se aburrió de ser ignorado

-No puedo creerlo, ¿De dónde esa coneja saco información de Sara? Y debió de ser de una foto, es la única forma que supiera que son como dos gotas de agua en lo parecidas – Dice Nick acostándose de espalda en su cama

Nick se pone a pensar y recordar el día que Sara y el tuvieron su primera tarde de amigos juntos, era muy unidos e inseparables. Nick se llenaba de nostalgia al recordar esos bellos momentos junto a su queridísima amiga

-Tengo que encontrar a Judy y que me dé una Explicación – Dice Nick levantándose de su cama de Golpe

Nick Salió de su apartamento y cuando entro a su auto se fue a Toda velocidad a la Comisaria para poder encarar Judy

Por su parte Judy ya estaba lista, sentada y esperando las instrucciones del Jefe bogo, aunque Nick aun no llegaba a la habitación ella estaba muy feliz y entusiasmada como siempre

Entonces Entra Bogo con la misma cara seria de siempre

-CALLENSE TODOS, YA LLEGUE Y LAMENTO LA TARDANSA…MENTIRA NO LO LAMENTO – Dice Bogo apoyado sus brazos en su escritorio para dar las tareas del día

Bogo mira por todos lados y no encuentra por ningún lado a Nick

-Oficial Hopps, ¿No sabe dónde está su compañero? – Dice Bogo Judy

-La verdad que no Señor, pero creo que llegara en cualquieeeer momento…. – Dice Judy de forma sarcástica y entonces Nick entra por la puerta a Toda velocidad

-Vaya…justo hablaba de Ti Wilde, Siéntate rápido y que no se repita – Dice Bogo a lo que Nick asiste con la cabeza y busca asiento

Para su mala suerte el único que estaba disponible era el que estaba al lado de Judy. Nick no podía creer su mala suerte y comienza a buscar asiento por todos lados de la habitación sin éxito

Judy mira a Nick con una cara maliciosa y le señala el asiento que estaba sobrando al lado de ella

-Siiiiiii – Dice Judy diabólicamente y de forma burlesca con los ojos entrecerrados

-No… – Dice Nick muy despacito ya que todos los animales lo estaban esperando a él para que bogo diera las instrucciones

-¡WILDE SIENTATE DE UNA MALDITA VES! La oficial Hopps no te hará nada – Dice Bogo a lo que todos se ríen de el

Nick se sienta de mala gana al lado de judy y ella no podía estar más feliz

-Te extrañe loquito – Dice Judy en tono muy bajito

-QUIERO EXPLICACIONES – Dice Nick acercándose a Judy e intentando hablar bajo

-¡Wilde!, después besas a la Oficial Nueva…ahora presta atención – Dice Bogo en tono Elevado

-¡HUUUUUUUY! – Gritan El resto de Oficial molestando a Nick

Todos los animales se empiezan a reír y a molestar a Nick quien no podía estar más Rojo

_15 Minutos después_

Judy y Nick se dirigían a la patrulla para hacer su jornada laboral normalmente pero esta vez Nick estaba con una cara de bastante enojo y era para menos. Lo estaban molestando con Judy gracias a Bogo y también gracias a sus mismas actitudes

Judy se subió a la patrulla y Nick también, entonces antes de encender el motor Nick mira Judy

-*suspiro* Affff ¿Y Bien, me vas a contar o no? – Dice Nick a Judy

-Huy mira…ternuritas – Dice Judy señalando una pareja de gacelas dándose un beso mientras se abrazaban

Nick se desconcentra y mira lo que judy señalaba, no le pareció relevante a Nick pero Judy miraba dicha escena muy esperanzada y dando suspiros

-Emm claro…volviendo al tema Judy, Dime todo lo que sabes y quien fue que te lo dijo… – Dice Nick a Judy mientras que esta seguía viendo a la pareja que no dejaba de demostrar su amor

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que algún día alguien me quisiera así…que yo fuera lo único importante en su vida… y el en la mía – Dijo Judy esto último en un tono bastante triste

Nick mira a Judy bastante confundido y hasta se preocupo un poco

-Judy… - Dice Nick pero Judy lo interrumpe

-No te diré nada hasta que estemos haciendo el patrullaje donde nos dijeron. EN MARCHA – Dice Judy en Tono bastante fuerte alertando a Nick

-Pero… - Dice Nick pero nuevamente Judy lo calla

-¡EN MARCHA OFICIAL WILDE! – Grita judy en tono elevado pero no enojado…más bien tierno

Nick le hace caso a Judy por que en verdad quería saber toda la información que ella tuviera

Al cabo de 5 minutos llegan al distrito Sahara y Nick no puedo aguantar más en preguntarle a Judy

-Bien coneja…Ahora de la verdad, quiero que me digas todo lo que… - Dijo Nick deteniendo el vehículo pero Judy lo interrumpe

-¿COMO QUE CONEJA? ¿QUE SON ESOS MODALES? SOY UNA SEÑORITA Y TENGO NOMBRE QUE TE LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES – Dice Judy en tono elevado y muy ruda-tierna

-Lo…Lo siento Judy Hopps – Dice Nick Completamente Sorprendido

-Ahora Si está mucho mejor *Guiño* Sigue – Dice Judy de forma coqueta a Nick quien comenzó a poner más nervioso

-Emm yo…yo te decía que – Dice Nick poniéndose torpe y mirando a todos lados menos a Judy

-Queeeee…. – Dice Judy acercándose un poco mas

-Quiero que me digas como es que sabes de Sara – Dice Nick de golpe

-Entiendo, pero antes Nick….No me has saludado – Dice Judy bajando sus orejas hacia atrás

-¿Saludar? – Se Dijo así mismo Nick a lo que Judy asiente con la cabeza – Bueno Pos, Hola Oficial Judy Hopps

-¡Nooooo, Nick así Noooo! – Dice Judy haciendo una especie de puchero bastante tierno

-Hola ¿Qué Tal Judy? …¿Así? – Dice Nick aún más confundido

-No Nick….Affff tendré que enseñarte – Dice Judy sentándose con las rodilla en el asiento mirando a Nick frente a Frete

-Es que no entiendo a qué te refieres – Dice Nick poniéndose en la misma posición que Judy

-Uno saluda a una Mujer con un….pequeño…lindo...y muy delicado…..be….besito :3 – Dice Judy muy cohibida

Nick se sorprende e inmediatamente comienza a sudar de los nervios

-¿Un…un beso? ¿Quieres un beso? –Dice Nick muy nervioso a Judy quien asiente con la cabeza - ¿En…los…Labios?

-Haaay Nick…que coqueto eres – Dice Judy cubriéndose su cara con sus orejas por que se había puesto roja – No sabía que me querías Besar en los…labios

-¿QUE? YO…EM….NOP…YO QUISE DECIR QUE… - Dice Nick tartamudeando antes de ser interrumpido por Judy

-Claro que no en los labios tontito…en mi mejilla 3 , Al menos que en verdad me quieras besar los labios… - Dice Judy bromeando mientras que a Nick se le notaba mucho el rubor

-Emm… - Dice Tararea Nick

-Aquí Nick…en mi mejilla – Dice ella estirando su cara para que Nick la besara

Judy cierra los ojos para disfrutar más el momento del toque de los labios de Nick en su rostro. Nick con mucho rubor y muy pero muy nervioso estira sus labios para besarla y cuando está apunto de besarle la mejilla, retrocede muy agitado

-¿Qué pasa Nick? ¿Acaso no soy bonita para ti? – Dice Judy poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para parecer más Tierna

-CLARO QUE SI….DIGO NO….OSEA SI….AHHH – Dice Nick torpemente porque estaba muy nervioso

-JAJA Vamos ven aquí, solo es en la mejilla miedoso *risita* – Se burlaba Judy de Nick

Nick entonces le da un poco de rabia y de forma rápida vence el nervio y le da un besito muy rápido en la mejilla a Judy

-LISTO, YA – Dice Nick dándole la espalda a Judy

-¡YAY! Jijijiji Muchas gracias Nick. ¡QUE GRAN DIA SERA HOY! 3 – Dice Judy saltando de alegría en su asiento

-¡BAH! – Se Queja de mala gana Nick pero aun Sonrojado y la vez feliz

En ese preciso momento ocurre algo muy especial en el corazón de ambos…algo nace en ese momento y todos sabemos que es.

 **Bien gente espero que les haya gustado la actualización del día de hoy.**

 **Agradezco a cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y por valorar ya que mientras escribía el laptop se me apago y tuve que escribir desde la mitad de nuevo jejeje**

 **Cualquier duda, opinión o crítica siempre será bien recibida**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Los quiero a Todos 3**


	6. Capitulo seis: Demostracion de Amor

**Que tal zootopia lovers, vuelvo a usted con la actualización de "No soy ella". Debo confesar que al escribir este cap me dieron ganas de abrazar cualquier cosa Jeje. Disfruten :D**

Nick estaba conduciendo aún muy sonrojado por lo sucedido, estaba comenzando a tener cierto cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que judy le hablaba

-¿Bueno y ahora no me vas a contar? Ya te di un… ¡YA TE SALUDE COMO QUERIAS! – Decía Nick mientras conducía

-Nop, aun no…antes de eso quiero un mejor trato o no te diré nada – Dice Judy mirando hacia afuera del vehículo

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirme quien te hablo de Sara? – Dice Nick un poco más molesto

-¿Tanto te cuesta a ti decirme quién es? – Le responde Judy volteando a ver a Nick

Nick guarda silencio unos momentos y se vuelve a concentrar en manejar

-Eso creí…Te lo diré al final de nuestro turno Nick, no quiero que nada te distraiga – Dice Judy anotando una calle para agregarla al reporte del día

-Bueno…supongo que está bien – Dice Nick mirando a Judy

-Pero solo si….después de trabajar me vas a dejar en tu auto a mi Casa *Sonrisa forzosa* - Dice Judy mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa casi fingida

-¡¿Pero… que?! – Dice Nick muy sorprendido y en tono Elevado

-Eso quiero Nick…tu eres el interesado en saber quién me hablo de ella….y esas son mis condiciones para decírtelo – Responde Judy con una mirada astuta

-Pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés en verme y hablarme todo el tiempo? He sido muy cruel contigo. ¿Eres masoquista o qué? – Dice Nick frenando el vehículo en una orilla para hablar mejor con Judy

-Jeje Claro que no lo soy bobito – Responde Judy tapándose la boca con su mano mientras se ríe

-¿Entonces? – Pregunta Nick curiosamente

-Veamos…tengo mucho interés en ti por una simple razón – Dice Judy tomando la mano de Nick

-¿Qué…que haces? – Dice Nick comenzando a sonrojarse

-Yo estoy casi 100% segura de que hay un sentimiento que estas suprimiendo hace mucho tiempo – Dice Judy tomando con ambas manos la mano de Nick

Nick se queda pensativo al ver a Judy mirarlo con cara de Ternura. Pero rápidamente vuelve a suprimir ese sentimiento que tiene guardado

-¡Bahhh! Dices cosas fantasiosas como cuentos de princesas – Dice Nick apartando rápidamente su mano de las de Judy y mirando hacia fuera de la ventana

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero…niegas cualquier tipo de aprecio o cariño de cualquiera – Dice Judy arrugando su frente forzosamente

-Eso es mentira…oye ¿Porque estas…? – Dice Nick al ver a Judy aguantándose la risa

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo siento…es que no puedo poner una cara enojada apropósito Y ME VEO RIDICULA JAJAJA! – Decía Judy riéndose

-Vaya que eres extraña….en fin sigamos con la ronda – Dice Nick encendiendo el auto

-SI pero recuerda….si quieres que te cuente como se de Sara, debes ir a dejarme a mi casa hoy – Dice Judy maliciosamente

-¿Qué QUEEEE? ¡ESE NO ERA EL TRATO! No cambies todo a última hora – Dice Nick Confundido y un poco molesto

-LO se Nick pero, es que parece que va a llover y no quiero llegar mojada. Se buenito y llévame por fii ¿Siiiiiiii? – Dice Judy poniendo unos enormes ojos y un rostro muy tierno

-Emm…. – Pensaba Nick mientras Judy seguía sus muecas

-" _Dios, no puedo resistirme a esa mirada tan tierna ¿Por qué son tan tiernas las conejitas?" –_ Pensaba Nick

-Si me vas a Dejar hoy además de darte la información que me pides, Te preparare un Riquísimo chocolate caliente como me lo hacia mi mami – Dice Judy Sonriéndole a Nick

-Emm….Bueno está bien, pero No más de 5 Minutos ¿Okay? – Dice Nick poniéndose en marcha a la ronda del día

-Okay Nick ¡VAMOS! – Decía Judy a Nick muy alegremente – _No Prometo nada Zorrito :3_ – Dijo Esto último en tono bajito

::::Mas Tarde ese Día::::

Nick y Judy habían terminado de hacer su turno, ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde y el cielo estaba nublado, pues tal y como dijo judy había comenzado a llover.

Ambos estaban en el estacionamiento de la Comisaria apunto de bajar del auto e ir a firmar el reporte del día. Una vez salieron del Auto fueron corriendo a la oficina de Garraza

-Judy dame el informe Por favor – Dice Nick estirando su brazo para recibir

-Toma Nicky – Dice Judy entregando el informe a Nick

-Ya te he dicho que (Mira la carita tierna que puso Judy) Affff olvídalo – Dice Nick para poner el informe sobre el escritorio de Garraza

-Y…ya se llevan bien ustedes dos ¿he? – Dice Garraza emocionado

-¡NO! – Dice Nick de Golpe

-¡ESTAMOS EN ESO! – Dice Judy más fuerte y con una sonrisa

-Mmmm si me doy cuenta de eso, algo va creciendo por ahí – Dice Garraza picaronamente

-Baah cállate Garraza. Toma Judy tienes que firmar ahí – Dice Nick señalando un espacio en blanco

-Oh Lo siento Nick, comer donas me desconcentro jejej – Dice Judy riéndose

-Ha ¿Así que comieron donas juntos? Ya veo como van las cosas por aquí heeeee – Dijo Garraza molestando a Nick y haciéndolo sonrojar

-Emm solo fue, porque nos dio hambre es todo. Y YA ME VOY DE AQUÍ, TE ESPERO MI AUTO JUDY – Dice Nick saliendo de la oficina de Garraza

-Lo tienes de una Oreja Oficial Judy, y ni llevas 3 días aquí. Jamás vi a Nick así – Dice Garraza a Judy con los ojos llenos de brillo

-Es solo un torpe zorro a quien hay que conocer más – Decía Judy Firmando con su nombre

De repente Judy voltea a ver por donde fue Nick y lo ve conversando con una Vulpina

-Oye Garraza… ¿Quién esa ella, esa la que estaba hablando con Nick? – Dice Judy un poco molesta y algo celosa

-Ah, ella es Oded…lleva aquí casi el mismo tiempo que Nick y siempre le pregunta si ya va decidir que compañero estará con el. Sinceramente esa Vulpina anda hace mucho tiempo detrás de Nick – Dice Garraza comadreando con Judy

Judy piensa detenidamente la situación y decide actuar discretamente

-Bien…muchas gracias Garraza y nos vemos mañana

:::Por Otro lado Nick y Oded:::

-Y bueno Nick…eso quería decirte, si ya te sientes listo como para tener una compañera nueva tú sabes que siempre estaré para… - Alcanzo a Decir Oded pero fue Interrumpida por Judy

-¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? Soy la OFICIAL JUDY HOPPS, SOLO QUERIA INFORMARTE QUE EL OFICIAL WILDE ES MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO Y PROXIMAMENTE MI MEJOR AMIGO ASI QUE NO NECESITARA MAS AYUDA QUE LA MIA, PARA QUE NO TE PREOCUPES EN OFRECERTE MAS COMO SU COMPAÑERA POR QUE SOLO ME TENDRA A MI… UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE CARIÑO NOSOTROS NOS RETIRAMOS ADIOOOOS – Decía Judy Tomando a Nick de la mano y sacándolo a Tirones de ahí

Oded solo veía como Nick se alejaba tironeado por una coneja dejándola a ella hablando sola.

Nick por su parte quedo completamente impactado de lo que acababa de pasar….si bien ya estaba harto que Oded todos los días se le acercara para preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez, esa forma de actuar de Judy no la había visto antes

-¿Qué…que hiciste Jeje? – Dice Nick Un poco incrédulo y risueño

-¡Y TU…AUN NO TE HAS NI VESTIDO! – Dice Judy Levantando un poco la Voz

-¿AHH? – Pregunto Nick - Pero si tú tampoco lo estas

-¡Yo estaba firmando el Reporte del Día! ¡YA VISTETE RAPIDO QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE! – Dice Judy empujando a Nick al casillero de Machos

Una vez que Nick es empujado hacia dentro los machos que ahí estaban se reían del haciéndolo avergonzar

 **:::Pensamiento de Nick:::**

 **Que se ha creído esa coneja...darme órdenes así como así. Yo que soy el macho más serio de la Comisaria aceptando ordenes de una linda conejita…Espera, ¿Dije linda? BUAAAAA ¿Qué pasa con mi mente?**

 **Más bien que pasa con esa coneja…casa ves está entrando más en mi vida y no quiero eso…bueno en realidad si pero es que….Sara….no sé qué pensar.**

 **No quiero sentir que estoy remplazando a Sara ni nada por el estilo, Pero he de admitir algo…me gusto bastante ver como le dejo las cosas en claro a Oded, Cielos eso no lo voy a olvidad nunca jejej**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos Nick:::**

Nick Ya estaba en su auto esperando a Judy que se estaba demorando un poco…estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, entonces ve a Judy salir de la comisaria corriendo al auto de Nick

-¡Por fin! Dios como tardabas – Decía Nick mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto

De pronto recibe unos golpecitos en la cabeza

-AH- UNA- DA-MA-NO-SE-LE-APRESURA – Decía Judy cada vez que golpeaba la cabeza de Nick no muy fuerte

-Au au ya ya ESTA BIEN lo siento Judy – Decía Nick un poco confundido

-Está bien Zorrito *Sonrisa*. Bien sabes que soy alegre y no me enojo mucho tiempo – Dice Judy sonriéndole a Nick

-Creo que eres la chica más alegre que he visto – Dice Nick Encendiendo el auto

-¡¿ENSERIO NICK?! – Grita Judy emocionada y acercándose a la cara de Nick

-SI SI…ENSERIO JUDY, ¿Tanto te emociona lo que te diga? – Dice Nick a Judy sin comprender aun porque ella es tan alegre

-ME EMOCIONA Y ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE ME ESTOY LLEVANDO MEJOR CONTIGO NICKY – Dice Judy dándole un besito en la frente a Nick - ¿Vamos Nick?..

-Si si….emm…vamos vamos – Dice Nick bastante Nervioso

:::Unos minutos más Tarde:::

Nick ya estaba por entrar a la casa de Judy, si bien la madre adoptiva de Judy era profesora….le había dejado la casa en la que ella vivía antes para que pudiera trabajar cerca de la comisaria. No era muy grande para para una solo persona estaba bien.

Judy hace pasar a Nick

-Bienvenido a la casa de tu compañera Nick – Dice Judy abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Nick primero

-Vaya…que linda casa…es mejor que el lugar bajo el puente donde vivo – Bromeaba Nick con Judy

-En esta casa eres bienvenido cuando quieras venir Nick…pero los domingos viene mi madre a visitarme – Dice Judy entrando después de Nick y cerrando la puerta

-Pues me siento muy alagado con todo Judy – Le Responde Nick

-Y claro que no se me ha olvidado, ven siéntate ahí. Te preparare el mejor chocolate caliente que probaras en la historia….Dame unos segundos – Dice Judy sentando a Nick en el sillón y prendiendo la TV

-Debo admitirme a mí mismo…que ella es muy tierna conmigo – Dice Nick mientas ve TV

Al cabo de 5 min judy llega al sillón donde estaba Nick con dos tazas de chocolate caliente con trocitos de malvaviscos…un manjar de dioses

-Disfrútelo Señor Nick – Dijo Judy sentándose al lado de Nick mientras veían una película de acción

-Mmmm Oh JUDY ESTO SABE DELICIOSO – Decía Nick alagando a Judy

-Mi madre me lo enseño jejej – Respondía Judy algo sonrojada

-Enserio sabe muy rico…mmm…. ¿Me harías otro después? – Pregunta Nick dejando el pudor de lado

-Los que quieras zorrito *risitas* - Decía Judy mientas se acercaba cada vez más y más a Nick

:::Tres Horas más Tarde:::

Nick y Judy estuvieron casi toda la tarde y Noche viendo películas, Judy tenía embobado a Nick con sus chocolates calientes con malvaviscos miniatura, tanto así que Nick no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10:30 de la noche

Nick mira por la ventana y se dé cuenta que está muy oscuro

-Oh santo dios…Que tarde se me ha hecho, creo que debería irme – Dice Nick poniéndose de Pie

-¿Estás seguro Nick? Aun está lloviendo y es tarde. – Dice Judy sentada en el sillón mirando a Nick

-Lo sé pero…no puedo quedarme aquí – Dice Nick preocupado

-¿Por qué no? – Responde Judy

-Por qué…es tu casa Judy, no lo sé no lo encuentro apropiado – Dice Nick mirando a Judy y volviéndose a sentar en el sillón

-A mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo….tengo muchas frazadas y toallas por si quieres bañarte. Solo sería una noche – Dice Judy señalando el sillón

-Emm…no lo sé aun – Dice Nick un poco indeciso

-Quédate tranquilo Nick, confió en ti….yo dormiré en mi cama y tú en el sillón – Dice Judy señalando nuevamente el sillón

-Bueno está bien….solo esta noche y esto no debe salir de aquí – Dice Nick preocupado

-Jejejeje Está bien loco, iré por las sabanas para ti - Dice Judy poniéndose de pie para buscar las cosas para Nick

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo para ir a dormir… Nick abrigado y acostado en el sillón y judy acercándose a el

-¿Qué, que haces? – Pregunta Nick al ver a Judy acercándose

-Pues mi besito de las buenas noches…no puedo dormir sin mi beso de la buenas noches *mueca* - Dice Judy quejándose acercándose a Nick

-Bueno….supongo que ya no tengo elección, - Dice Nick acercándose a besarle la mejilla a Judy

Al recibir el beso Judy salta de felicidad y corre hacia su pieza

-Siiiiiii, TE VEO MAÑANA NICK. ¡BUENAS NOCHES! – Grita Judy muy emocionada cerrando la puerta de su pieza

-Hasta-mañana – Responde Nick acostándose en el sillón

Nick se queda pensativos unos minutos antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Pero por otro lado estaba Judy que a pesar de estar muy tapada seguía sintiendo frio

Eran las 01:23 y judy seguía sin poder dormir a causa del frio. Entonces astutamente y con mucho sigilo se dirige a la puerta de su habitación y la abre despacito.

Se dirige dónde estaba Nick quien estaba profundamente dormido, con mucho cuidado y agilidad logra meterse entremedio de los brazos de Nick. Estaba muy calentito

-Aahhhh, ahora sí que estoy bien – Dice Judy calentando su cuerpo con el pelaje de Nick – Debo conseguir un novio zorro para el invierno jejej

-JAsdandadanskj Mmmm Sara – Dice Nick somnoliento estirando su brazo abrazando a Judy y apegándola hacia el

Judy queda completamente sonrojada y sorprendida….no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón latía a Mil

-Sabía que también me querías zorro 3 – Dijo Judy acurrucándose más en Nick hasta quedar Profundamente dormida

 **Bueno Gente espero que les haya gustado….en este capítulo no he dormido nada de nada porque quería terminarlo hoy si o sí. No quería que pasara más tiempo por ustedes y me demoro apro horas escribiendo cada cap jejej**

 **Lamento también la demora, enserio….pero he andado muy desmotivado. La falta de motivación me juega encontrar a veces**

 **Espero que les guste y que lo valoren ya que va con mucho cariño para todos**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto….bye 3**


	7. Capitulo Siete: ¿Me gusta Nick?

**Que tal gente…un gusto saludarlos y traerles esta actualización del dia de hoy. Sinceramente espero que les guste y sin más, comencemos :3**

Nick estaba en el sillón de la casa de Judy, aún estaba durmiendo y estaba muy cómodo ya que tenía una cómoda y esponjosa conejita en sus brazos de cucharita.

Nuestro zorro estaba empezando a abrir los ojos, aún estaba somnoliento mientras abrazaba lo que él creía una almohada

-Mmmm ñam ñam…Que bien huele esta almohada – Decía Nick abrazando la "almohada" de cucharita apegando su nariz

Judy al sentir el abrazo más apegado por parte de Nick se despertó, y el sentir el calor de Nick en su espalda la hiso sonrojar muchísimo.

Empezó a sentir algo nuevo por Nick, porque su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido como ahora, judy sentía como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo seguido por mariposas en el estomago

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **No pensé bien esto, Nick está detrás de mí y….y….me provoca cositas en mí. Quiero creer que es otra cosa y no amor, ¿Qué diría mi madre al saber que me gusta un zorro?**

 **Pero es que…me gusta, me gusta mucho sentir a Nick dándome su calor al mismo tiempo que me da miedo. ¿Quizás fue muy rápido invitarlo a mi casa? ¿En que estaba pensando al venir a acostarme a su lado en el sillón?**

 **Pero sinceramente, si es que me está empezando a gustar Nick espero que mi cariño sea correspondido y que sea correspondido por lo que yo soy y no Por esa tal SARA**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos Judy:::  
** Nick finalmente comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que quiere ver es…cual es la almohada que huele tan bien. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Judy

-¿Ju…Judy? – Dice Nick un poco torpe

-Mmmm ñam ñomñom – Responde Judy fingiendo estar aún dormida

Ambos estaban aún abrazados y muy calentitos ya que la lluvia del día anterior había dejado nublado y con mucho frio la mañana, por lo que ninguno quería separarse

-Judy…judy despierta – Dijo Nick moviendo a Judy suavemente pero sin separarse del abrazo cucharita

Nick al ver que Judy no despertaba, lo piensa un poco y la abraza más apegándola más a él. Eso siempre quiso hacerle a Sara pero no podía, Sara no se dejaba abrazar

Judy al sentir el abrazo de Nick levanta sus orejas haciendo alertar a Nick quien se separa de inmediato del abrazo

-¿Por qué hace 2 días me odiabas y hoy me abrazas Nick? – Dice Judy claramente lucida

-Mmmm ¡Judy! Estas despierta – Dice Nick torpemente

-Si….hace mucho rato que lo estoy – Le respondo Judy fríamente buscando asustar a Nick

-Pero yo, lo siento no debí…ESPERA. ¡TU! ¡TU ERES LAS CULPABLE! ¿QUE HACIAS DURMIENDO AL LADO MIO? – Dice Nick excusándose

Judy se voltea para quedar frente a frente con Nick y le sonríe, esto sonroja muchísimo a ambos. Nick traga un poco de saliva de lo nervioso

Entonces Judy apega su cabeza en el pecho de Nick

-Aun hace frio…no te separes por favor – Dijo Judy apoyando su cara en el pelaje del pecho de Nick

Este con un poco de Duda abraza a Judy nuevamente. Ambos estaban manteniendo el calor como excusa para estar abrazados, ambos lo sabían pero la mentira era menos vergonzosa que decir lo que querían.

-Solo por un rato mas – Dijo Nick mirando hacia otro lado para no demostrar su sonrojado rostro

-Está bien loco *risas* - Dice Judy riendo suavemente y dándose vuelta nuevamente quedando cucharita con Nick

-Es comprensible que una pequeña conseja busque cobijo en los brazos de un Guapo zorro – Dice Nick jugando con Judy y la ves retrocediendo su trasero para no tocar a Judy con su…"soldado" y no asustarla ya que se estaba emocionando sin querer

-Jajaja hay Nick, que bueno que me tengas más confianza y bromes conmigo – Dice Judy apegando su cola aún más sobre las piernas de Nick mientras este aun intentaba alejarse

-No te alegres tanto…no sé como pero te has estado ganando un lugar en…mi….corazón – Dice Nick intentado ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo

-Pero no te alejes que hace un poco de frio… - Dijo Judy apoyándose completamente en el "soldado" de Nick

(-" _Ahora si estoy frito" – Pensó Nick temiendo lo peor)_

Judy siente una especie de bulto entre las piernas de Judy incomodándole sus muslos

-Emm ¿Nick? – Pregunta Judy curiosamente

-Di…dime – Responde Nick bastante Nervioso

-¿Tienes algo en mi…espalda? – Pregunta Judy inocentemente ya que ella era virgen y no sabía mucho de estas cosas

Nick muy nervioso mete su mano entre los cojines del sillón y saca un electroshock que Nick tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón que al dormir se salió de ahí. La pone ágilmente entre sus piernas y responde

-¡Si SI! Es un Electroshock – Dice Nick sacando entre sus piernas el electroshock para mostrárselo a Judy – Nunca está de más tener uno a la mano jejej

Nick se reía forzosamente fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su "erección"

-Ahh bueno así me siento más tranquila - Dijo Judy volviéndose a apegar al Cuerpo de Nick

(-" _Fiiiuuuu, me salve" – Pensó Nick en su interior)_

Judy vuelve a acomodarse nuevamente y siente algo otra vez en sus muslos

-Oye Nick…¿Cuántos electroshock Tienes ahi? - Pregunta Judy inocentemente

Nick se alarma y se levanta de golpe….toma su mochila y va rumbo al baño de Judy

-¡EMM LO SIENTO ESTOY MUY SUDADO Y NECESITO UN BAÑOOO! – Grita Nick entrando al baño dejando a Judy en el sillón muy confundida

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pobre zorrito – Dice Judy tapándose nuevamente

Mientras tanto Nick en el baño de Judy, se quita la ropa y estaba a punto de entra a la ducha

-No puedo creer que logre evitar esa situación incómoda – Dice Nick entrando a la Ducha

-Oye Nick, ¿Necesitas agua caliente? – Dice Judy desde afuera de la puerta

-NO…no no no, nada mas de cosas calientes – Responde Nick dando el agua Fría - Ahhhhuuuuu que helada

-¿Qué Dices? – Pregunta Judy

-Nada nada, estoy bien así – Dice Nick dándose una ducha

-Emm Okay, cualquier cosa me avisas – Responde Judy saliendo de fuera de la puerta del baño

Nick termina de bañarse y comienza a usar las toallas que judy le había dejado el día anterior

-Necesitaba esta agua fría, si no….no me hubiera calmado – Se dice así mismo Nick

Nick mientras se secaba comenzaba a ver las cosas del baño de Judy, no podía de dejar en ella. Ya que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo por judy

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **Bueno Judy estaba siendo demasiado amable conmigo, quizás debería darle la oportunidad de ser más que mi compañera, mi amiga.**

 **Aun que siéndome sincero, siento algo por ella…algo que me atrae más y más. ¿Sera que en verdad es Sara?** **¿Y si Sara en verdad no murió? Es que en verdad….judy es idéntica pero muy idéntica a Sara. Cuesta creer que Sara ya no está conmigo pero Judy no deja de recordarme a Sara cada vez que la veo**

 **Quizás siendo su amigo íntimo Judy me revele más respuesta….me parece muy raro que siendo un desconocido se haya acostado al lado mío si no me conociera de antes**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Nick:::**

Por fin sale del baño ya vestido con su ropa…..aún era temprano pues eran las 10:30am y debían ir a trabajar a las 02:30pm.

Nick no ve a Judy por ningún lado y luego ella sale de la cocina con 2 chocolates calientes de los que le encantaron a Nick. EL no lo pensó 2 veces y en cuanto judy dejo las 2 tazas en la mesa, Nick hablo

-Está bien Sara…Basta de juegos – Dice Nick seriamente a unos 3 metros de judy haciendo que ella le preste atención

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Judy muy confundida

-No podías ocultarlo para siempre, sé que eres tu Sara – Dice Nick entrelazando sus brazos y poniendo un rostro enojado

Judy se acerca lentamente a Nick sin decir nada, entonces lo mira y sin avisar le da una cachetada a Nick

-¡AAUU! ¿Pero qué…? – Dice Nick Confundido, no fue un golpe suave

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI! ¡QUE NO SOY SARA DEMONIOS! – Dice Judy Molesta - ¡HAY NO! Dije una mala palabra

-Pero tú…tú no puedes ser… - Dice Nick pero Judy lo interrumpe

-¡ME llamo Judy Christine Hopps Evans y no me gusta que me compares con ella! – Dice Judy aún más molesta

-Yo lo…lo siento en verdad judy. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Auch me golpeaste fuerte – Dice Nick sobándose la cara

-Para que no lo olvides ( :P ) – Dice Judy cerrando los ojos orgullosamente

-Bueno, lo repito…enserio lo lamento judy. Es solo que… - Dice Nick pero judy le pone su dedo en la boca

-Shh, no te sigas torturando Nicky…cuando llegue el momento hablaremos de eso – Responde Judy con una linda sonrisa

Nick queda impactado ante el apoyo y comprensión de Judy

-Muchas gracias Judy…oye quería pedirte algo – Dice Nick un poco cohibido

-Lo que sea Nicky – Le sonríe Judy

-Bueno Judy….quería pedirte que fueras más que solo mi compañera. Veras, enserio te agradezco por ayudarme a volver a demostrar emociones, hace tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie y tú me has ayudado mucho en poco tiempo incluso de las formas crueles que te trate– Dice Nick sentándose en la mesa junto a Judy

-Jeje Lo se fuiste un encanto conmigo los primeros días – Dice judy sarcásticamente

-Te quería pedir que…si este fin de semana no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos ir a patinar en hielo…así como 2 grandes amigos ¿Qué dices? – Dice Nick tomando un sorbo del chocolate caliente

-WOW nick….me parece maravilloso y ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! – Dice Judy dándole un abrazo a Nick

(-Bueno….como amigos se inicia un romance 3 – Pensaba Judy)

-Excelente, temía que me dijeras que no – Dice Nick más aliviado

-Ya veraz como nos llevaremos bien, esto siempre quise desde que te conocí. Sera una linda cita :3 – Dice Judy mientras Nick tomaba chocolate caliente, haciéndolo atorar

-¡COFT COFT! Emm si lo pasaremos bien, solo hay que esperar hasta el viernes y estamos a martes – Dice Nick algo nervioso

-Los días pasaran rapidísimos contigo de compañero Nicky – Dice Judy sonriéndole a Nick

-Eso esperemos Judy – Responde Nick

-Ah y si veo a Oded coqueteándote la mato - Dijo Judy rápidamente con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Nick incrédulo

-Nada jejej ¿Quién dijo algo? – Dice Judy asustada bromeando

-Mmmm – Murmuro Nick

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **No me rendiré, yo sé que no puede ser simple coincidencia. Son demasiadas las similitudes que tiene judy con Sara como para no ser la misma persona, en verdad son como 2 gotas de agua, aunque no le he podido ver el pecho a Judy como para saber si tiene una cicatriz**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, eso explicaría por qué en el velorio y funeral siempre estuvo cerrado el ataúd…jamás vi su cuerpo después de que se la llevaron en la ambulancia**

 **Ahora que estaremos más tiempo juntos podre saber más de Judy y si es Sara….me deberá muchas respuestas.**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Nick:::**

Después de haber desayunado junto a Judy ella se estaba llevando la losa sucia a la cocina. Mientras que judy estaba en la cocina Nick recibe una llamada de una número desconocido

-¿Diga? – Dice Nick contestando su teléfono

 **-** ¿Al fin remplazaste a tu compañera? – Dice una voz distorsionada

-¿Qué? – Responde Nick

-Sara está viva y está más cerca de lo que crees – Dice la voz distorsionada para luego colgar

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Oye? ¡OYE! – Grita Nick pero solo escucho en tono

En eso llega Judy secándose las manos

-¿Quién era Nicky? – Pregunta Judy con una sonrisa

Nick solo la queda mirando a los ojos con un gesto muy serio, sus dudas aumentaron aún más

-Nadie importante…Un bromista telefónico es todo – Dice Nick encubriéndose

Judy solo le sonríe tiernamente…pero esta vez Nick ya no estaba creyendo a esa sonrisa

 **Bueno Gente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar ya que sus comentarios enserio me inspiran mucho a seguir :D**

 **Espero leerlos pronto y nos veremos en la próxima actualización**

 **Próximo Cap: "¿Por qué te escondes?"**

 **Los quiero….se despide Nickolas :v**


	8. Capitulo Ocho: ¿Por que te escondes?

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de "No soy ella", Espero que compense la espera y que disfruten este cap…. Enjoy :D**

Tanto Nick como Judy ya habían terminado de desayunar, pero Nick seguía con la intriga en su mente con aquella llamada misteriosa. ¿Quién será la persona que lo llamo? ¿Cómo conocía a Sara? ¿Sera la misma persona que hablo a Judy de Sara?

-Affff…Nada como un buen desayuno para inicar un buen dia – Dice Judy apoyando su espalda en la silla reposando feliz

-Si…muy Delicioso – Dice Nick cabisbajo y pensativo

Judy se da cuenta de inmediato de la voz de Nick

-¿Te pasa algo Nicky? Hace un momento no estabas asi de decaído – Dice Judy acercando su silla a la de Nick

-SI judy…solo son cosas que pasan por mi mente – Dice Nick mirando a la ventana

-¿Cómo que cosas Nick? Sere tu nueva mejor amiga. Puedes contármelo todo niño – Dice Judy Sonriendole

-Bueno…¿Tienes hermanas? – Dice Nick levantándose de la mesa

-No que yo conosca o recuerde – Le responde Judy

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Dice Nick

-Bueno…por mi madre adoptiva nunca tuve hermanas. Y por mi madre biológica no tengo recuerdos de ella – Dice Judy algo desanimada

Nick pone su mano sobre el hombro de Judy

-Lamento oir eso…enserio – Dice Nick mirando a Judy a los ojos

-No te preocupes Nicky…amo a mi madre adoptiva muchísimo y no me duele decir mi pasado – Responde Judy con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos que Nick ayudaba a Judy a limpiar el desorden del sillón donde el durmió, nick tiene que irse a su Casa a buscar ropa limpia para irse a Trabajar

-Bueno Judy, muchas gracias por dejarme dormi aquí anoche – Dice Nick en la puerta de la casa de Judy

-Cuando Quieras Nick, recuerda que ahora seremos buenos amigos – Responde Judy con una sonrisa

-Jejeje bueno adiós – Dice Nick dando media vuelta caminando a su auto

-¡OYE NICK! ¿No se te olvida algo? – Pregunta Judy haciendo que Nick se devuelva a la puerta de Judy

-¿Qué cosa? – Responde El

Judy señala su mejilla y sonríe tiernamente con algo de rubor. Nick al ver lo que judy quería también se puso nervioso

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? Tu sabes que no soy muy cariñoso – Dice Nick sin animos pero por dentro igual quería hacerlo

-Obvio que si…y por lo menos empezaras a ser cariñoso solo conmigo *Sonrisa tierna* - Dice Judy sonriéndole a Nick

Nick toma un poco de aire y baja a darle su beso en la mejilla a Judy.

Fue rápido, bastante rápido…pero para judy era lo mas lindo del mundo. Que su zorrito la bese aunque sea en la mejilla

-Awww gracias Nicky – Dice Judy abrazando a Nick tomándolo por el cuello y dándole un tierno beso en la Frente

Nick queda un poco en shock pero se recupera rápidamente, aunque le duela admitirlo le gusta los besos de Judy

-Podria acostumbrarme a esto – Dice Nick aun con Judy abrazandolo

-¿Qué? – Dice Judy ilusionada poniéndose frente a frente de Nick estando muy cerca de sus labios haciéndolo poner muy nervioso

-Dije que NO te me tires ensima mio… – Dice Nick separando a Judy de el

AL hacer esto Judy pone una carita triste y mira al suelo. Nick se percata de es

-NO te Tires ensima mio….muy seguido – Dice Nick corrigiéndose para hacer feliz a Judy

Judy el escuchar esa frase se le llenan sus ojos de felicidad y emoción

-Gracias Nick – Dice Judy con sus manos cubriendo su corazón

Nick se aleja de la puerta y se dirige a su auto

-Nos veremos en el trabjo Judy – Grita Nick desde su auto

-ADIOS NICK – Le responde Judy entonces tira un beso y lo sopla hacia Nick

Nick al ver esto se sonroja y acelera el auto

-Jjijiji que tierno que es…haaay nick Quiero robarte :3 - Dice Judy viviendo su fantacia

Nick Conducia hacia su casa perdido en sus pensamientos…¿Cómo era posible que una conejita que conocía hace 3 dias lo haya hecho cambiar tan drásticamente sin hacer mucho esfuerzo? ¿Por qué judy no salía de la mente de Nick?

::::Esa Misma Tarde en la Comisaria::::

Ya habían pasado una tarde normal como cualquier otra en la comisaria y tanto Nick como Judy habían cumplido con su labor, era la hora de entregar el informa a Garraza como los demás oficiales.

Nick y Judy estaban estaban rellando el formulario y firmando el reporte del dia

-Recuerda que a las 3pm cambiamos de Sector, no olvides ponerlo en el informe – Dice Nick señalando una línea del reporte

-Oh verdad…gracias Nicky – Dice Judy sonriéndole y volviendo a escribir

-¿Nicky? – Pregunta una vulpina detrás de Nick

Nick se volte y ve que es Oded

-Oh, Hola Oded... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunta Nick sorprendido

-Nick ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?


	9. Capitulos 9: ¿QUe paso con Sara?

**Que tal Gente…un gusto traerle nuevamente una linda actualización…Espero que les guste y disfruten: D**

 **:::Hace un año atrás Aproximadamente:::**

En algún lugar oculto dentro del Distrito Sahara estaba la mansión de Albert, un jaguar….un gran y conocido Mafioso de los muchos que habitaban en la ciudad de zootopia.

Si bien la policía estaba mejorando y frenando las mafias gracias a nuevos y talentosos reclutas aún quedaban algunas mafias bien camufladas y escondidas…y Albert lideraba la mafia de los Asechadores que básicamente se ganaban la vida en el contrabando de órganos y esclavos.

Albert estaba en su mansión comiendo en su enorme mesa cuando un guardia llego con noticias

-Jefe Marco llego sano y salvo – Dice un Guardia a Albert, líder de la mafia

-Has que Pase – Dice Albert dando la orden, en pocos segundos entra Marco

-¿Qué tal Jefe? – Dice Marco en la entrada de la puerta sin acercarse

-Eso depende de lo que me digas tú, Siéntate hay y cuéntamelo todo – Dice Albert señalando una silla sin dejar de comer

Marco se sienta al lado de Albert

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso con la Coneja? – Dice Albert dejando de comer

-Hicimos lo que dijo señor, le dispare en el pecho en presencia del Zorro – Dice Marco algo asustado

-Que bien, que bien... ¿Y qué más? – Dice Albert volviendo a comer

-Y los muchachos se encargaron de fingir su muerte en el hospital. Ya está aquí con nosotros y se encuentra en la habitación que Usted dijo, estable – Dice Marco a Albert

-Perfecto…te ganaste tu Paga Marco, te llamo si necesito de nuevo tus servicios. Ahora vete – Dice Albert terminando de comer

-¿Jefe le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dice Marco algo tembloroso

-¿Cuál? – Responde Albert

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta coneja? Digo…Si querían deshacerse de ella era más fácil un tiro en la cabeza ¿No lo cree? – Pregunta Marco confundido

-Lo sé, pero es un Favor para mi amiga…quiere ver a esta coneja sufrir, no muerta. Le pondremos una potente droga que hace que olvide Todo – Dice Albert tomando su vino

-Ya veo, ¿Esa amiga es Oded cierto? – Dice Marco

SI….en cuanto despierte la coneja la droga hará que se crea lo que se le diga. –Dice Albert apoyando su espalda en la silla satisfecho

-¿Y qué le dirán? – Dice Marco confundido

-DEMACIADAS PREGUNTAS, ¡YA VETE CARAJO! – Grita Albert enojado haciendo que Marco salga casi corriendo

-SI señor…me voy señor – Dice Marco con miedo saliendo del lugar

Albert se limpia los labios y apoya sus codos en la mesa

-¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho esta coneja para que Oded la odie tanto? – Se dice así mismo Albert – Por lo que recuerdo, me dijo que era la oficial Sara…y que quería que no volviera a su vida, que sufriera eternamente

Albert ya termino de comer y se va al cuarto donde había ordenado que dejaran a Sara quien estaba conectada a unas máquinas y con doctores que trabajaban para la mafia

Los Doctores que eran unos antílopes al ver a Albert se acercan a el algo asustados

-Señor Albert, a la joven ya se le extrajo la bala y se Inyecto 100ml de Krupton. Tendrá perdida de la memoria casi completa aunque no se puede predecir exactamente desde que momento– Dice uno de los Doctores mientras que Albert se acerca lentamente a Sara

-Bien… ¿Qué pasara cuando despierte? – Dice Albert serenamente

-Bueno emm…ella estará bajo el efecto de la droga, no podrá moverse, estará con mareos y muy confundida – Dice el Otro Antílope

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en despertar? – Dice Albert

-Bueno por lo general después de la inyección de Krupton despiertan al día siguiente, pero como ella recibió un disparo quizás despierte dentro de 3 días. Al despertar su cerebro está confundido y tomara como recuerdo todo lo que le digan dentro de las primeras 4 horas – Responde el antílope

Albert toma su teléfono y llama a Oded…después de un momento ella contesta

-¿Si? – Dice Oded contestando el Teléfono

-Ya está hecho – Dice Albert

-Si lo se…me di cuenta por las noticias, ¿Cómo hiciste para que el hospital diera la noticia que murió? ¿Esta ella contigo? – Pregunta Oded

-Si está aquí, tengo gente que me debe favores en el hospital…y ahora querida tú me debes un gran Favor –Dice Albert a Oded

-Lo se…aquí todos creen que ella está muerta. Iré a tu hogar en cuanto pueda, quiero verla una última vez – Dice Oded

-Aun no despierta, cuando la droga haga efecto le diré lo que me dijiste. Hasta pronto Oded – Dice Albert cortando la llamada

 **:::Actualmente en Zootopia:::**

Nick y Judy se dirigían a un centro comercial para tener la cita que judy tanto quería. Ella estaba muy ansiosa, a pesar de el poco tiempo que tenía conociendo a Nick a ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él.

Estacionaron el auto y ambos se bajan, una vez dentro del centro comercial ninguno sabía que hacer o donde ir

-Y bueno... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Dice Nick con más confianza hacia Judy

-Yo he visto por novelas que en las citas se comparte Juntos – Dice Judy sonriente

-Bueno eso suena cariñoso – Dice Nick intentando ser gentil

-Pero es aburridoooooo – Dice Judy haciendo una cara de aburrimiento

-Espera ¿Qué? – Pregunta Nick confundido

-Oh Vamos, Hagamos algo divertido Nick ¡Estamos en un Centro comercial! – Grita Judy levantando los brazos

-Supongo que si…haremos lo que quieras – Dice Nick dando una Sonrisa

-Por eso me gustas Nick, ven vamos – Dice Judy dando un salto de alegría y dando media vuelta

-Espera, yo…. ¿Te gusto? – Pregunta Nick a lo que Judy voltea y lo mira

-¡Pero Claro Nick! Me gustas como mi mejor amigo – Dice Judy muy enérgicamente y dando media vuelta nuevamente

""-AUCH me…me dejaron de inicio en la friendzone. ¡Bueno que me importa!, es una coneja no puede gustarme – Piensa Nick en su mente""

Judy al ver que Nick avanzaba lento se dirige hacia él y se para frente a frente

-Nick ¿Te ocurre algo zorrito? – Dice Judy acercándose dulcemente

-¡NO, NOOO! Nada enserio nada Judy – Dice Nick dando una torpe sonrisa a Judy

-Me alegra mucho – Dice Judy mientras se acerca a la derecha de Nick y le toma el Brazo abrazándolo - ¿No te importa verdad Nick?

Nick se pone algo nervioso al sentir el calor de Judy en su brazo

-No tranquila no pasa nada – Dice Nick notoriamente Nervioso, Judy le tenía agarrado su el brazo Nick con los de ella apegándolo a su pecho

-*risitas* Hay Nick me encanta verte así de sonrojado jejej – Dice Judy mientras caminaba con Nick tomando su brazo

-Eso es maldad entonces – Dice Nick juguetón

Entonces a lo lejos Judy ve la zona de video Juegos y sin soltar el brazo de Nick, lo arrastra a toda velocidad

-¡MIRA NICK! – Dice Judy tironeando a Nick y señalando un juego de Baile – Nick juguemos un poco ¿SI?

-¿Perdón? Hablas con el Rey del baile en este Juego nena ¿Quieres que te humille con mis pasos? – Dice Nick con los ojos entre cerrados

-Nadie me Gana en el Just dance Zorrito, NADIE – Le Responde Judy aceptando el reto y sacándose el pollerón que tenia

-Nadie hasta hoy….ya verás Judy – Dice Nick dirigiéndose a comprar una tarjeta para poder jugar en los videojuegos de baile

Una vez que Nick ya hiso la compra se dirigió donde Judy quien ya estaba preparada sin pollerón y con una polera sin mangas lo que dejo hipnotizado a Nick quien la miraba de lejos con cara de bobo

Judy se da cuenta de esto y se ríe

-Jejej oye ya deja de mirarme y trae la tarjeta rápido – Dice Judy entre risas a lo que Nick reacciona

Nick paga los 2 y se pone en posición junto a Judy para bailar

-No importa la canción que elijas….te ganare igual coneja – Dice Nick mientras judy buscaba una canción

-Y bla bla bla decía el zorro Jeje – Dice Judy Burlándose, entonces selecciona la canción y se pone en Posición para bailar – Veamos si esas caderas no solo están de adorno en tu cuerpo jejeje

Entonces Nick y judy comienzan a bailar en el just dance, pero ambos se lo tomaban muy enserio y cada baile que hacían parecía como si le bailaran a unos jueces de un concurso de talentos…sus pasos de baile tenían mucho ritmo y coordinación. Eran casi profesionales

No tardó en llegar la gente a ver la pareja bailando tan profesionalmente y algunos comenzaron a grabar con sus teléfonos

 **:::Mientras Tanto en otro lado de Zootopia:::**

Oded estaba en su casa, acababa de darse un baño…ya se había secado y mientras se vestía vio su teléfono encima del mueble y se acordó de llamar Albert…lo cual no dudo y lo hiso de inmediato

Al cabo de unos segundos Albert contesta

-Oded… ¿Dime que pasa? – Dice Albert contestando el teléfono algo enojado

-Oh hola Albert, ¿Qué tal va todo? – Dice Oded intentando ser amable

-Pues no muy bien…hay muchos policías haciendo patrullaje por aquí en el distrito Sahara que ya mis muchachos no puede secuestrar sin ser vistos – Dice Albert

-Ya veo – Responde Oded

-Pero no me llamabas por eso, ¿Qué quieres Oded? – Dice Albert algo deprisa

-Iré al grano, necesito que desaparezcas a otra hembra más por mi – Dice Oded sin rodeos

-¡HAA NO! ¡ESTA VES NO…ARREGLATELAS SOLA! – Grita Albert muy molesto

-¿Por qué te pones así de idiota de repente? – Dice Oded insultante

-Tuvimos que pasar por muchos riesgos la otra ves que hice eso por ti y aun no me devuelves el Favor….No Te ayudare en NADA Oded ¿OISTE? – Grita Albert a su teléfono

-¡PUES JODETE! – Grita Oded a su teléfono  
-¡JODETE TU! – Grita Albert colgando la llamada

Oded se enoja tanto que tira su Teléfono contra la pared y le grita a la almohada

 **:::Devuelta con Nick y Judy:::**

Nuestra Pareja había llamado demasiado la atención…eran las 7 de la tarde, habían estado compitiendo más o menos 2 horas y obviamente en un centro comercial no pasó desapercibido. Pronto llego un canal de noticias que los estaba grabando desde lejos

Nick y Judy tenían una multitud de animales mirándolos asombrados sus pasos de baile tan bien coordinados y con ritmo.

Finalmente se termina la última canción que estaban compitiendo, Todos los espectadores saltaron y aplaudieron a la pareja. Ambos agotados tomaron un poco de una bebida energética y se miraban con cariño-

-¡WUUUU BRAVO SON GENIALES! – Gritaban muchos animales espectadores mientras que otros los grababan y subían a zoobook

-Wuaaa Fuuuu, nada mal para unnn…. Fuuu, para un zorro – Decía Judy agotada y con dificultad al respirar

-Yoooofff lo mismo digo conejita – Dice Nick en las mismas condiciones

Ambos se sientan en una banca y no tardaron en llegar los de el canal de televisión a entrevistarlos. Se acerca una bella Loba a entrevistarlo a ambos mientras que el resto de animal los grababa con sus celulares

-Bueno nos encontramos aquí con la pareja de enamorados que está haciendo Furor en las Redes sociales – Decía la entrevistadora a lo que ambos se asombran

-¿Pareja? – Se dice judy a sí misma aún muy agotada

-Estuvieron mas de ¡2 HORAS BAILANDO SIN PARAR! – Dice La Loba acercándose a Nick – ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

-Affff fuuuu bueno yo Soy Nick Wilde y ella mi compañera Judy Hopps – Dice Nick con respiración agitada

-Y cuéntenos Señor Wilde ¿Siempre bailan de esta manera tan extrema con su Novia? – Pregunta la Loba mirando a la cámara y haciendo que ambos se sonrojen

-¿Qué? No no no no no ella es solo mi compañera de trabajo – Dice Nick incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando

-Exacto….Nick y yo tenemos una relación solo profesional – Dice Judy

-Haaa pero que pena, todo el mundo en las redes social decían que son una lindísima pareja – Dice la entrevistadora

-¿Todo el Mundo? – Responde Nick

-Si señores….les informo que son un éxito en internet, están en todas las redes sociales haciendo furor con tan buenos pasos de baile – Dice La entrevistadora

-Bueno pues yo no tenia idea que me estaban grabando – Dice Nick

Entonces la maquina arroja el puntaje más alto y lo lee en voz alta

-PUNTACION…MAS...ALTA….ES….DE…JUGADOR NUMERO 2….JUDY HOPPS – Dice entre pausas el Juego Just Dance

Judy salta de su asiento celebrando

-¡SIIIII! JA JA… ¡TE LO DIJE NICK, NADIE ME GANA EN JUST DANCE! – Dice Judy señalando con el dedo a Nick quien seguía sentado

-Bueno no me sorprende mucho, con lo inquieta que eres – Dice Nick jugueteando

-Oigan y ¿Enserio ustedes no son parejas? – Dice La entrevistadora mirando a la cámara también

-No no no Enserio que no – Dice Judy algo preocupada

-Por qué serian la primera pareja Inter-especie de zootopia. Jamás había visto a un zorro y una coneja llevarse tan bien – Dice la entrevistadora

-Que no lo somos…..Judy deberíamos irnos ya – Dice Nick algo preocupado al ver tantos celulares Grabando apuntándolos

-SI Nick, es mejor que vayamos – Dice Judy tomando su pollerón y saliendo con Nick

-Y bueno señores eso ha sido todo con la pareja que rompió los record en los juegos de Baile. Esperamos verlos pronto….se despide Natalia - Dice la Loba a la cámara

Nick y Judy se dirigen a los estacionamientos, se les había pasado el día muy rápido bailando y disfrutando juntos, mientras que avanzaban judy quiere tomarle el brazo a Nick pero esta vez Nick la aparta

-Judy no….menos ahora, No lo pensé antes pero si esto lo llega a saber Bogo puede que estemos en problemas – Dice Nick

-Oh rayos es cierto Nick…mejor vayamos cuanto antes de aquí – Dice Judy caminando a paso apresurado con Nick

Llegaron a los estacionamientos que estaban afuera del Mall y justo antes de llegar al auto de Nick alguien los llama desde atrás

-¿Disculpe? Joven – Dice Alguien atrás de Nick

Nick se voltea y ve unas cámaras con una Leoparda sosteniendo un micrófono

-Hay no ¿Qué está pasando? – Dice Nick afrente de su auto

-¿Ustedes dos son los amantes inter-especie que bailaron por más de dos Horas el Just Dance Cierto? – Dice la Leoparta para luego poner el micrófono muy cerca de la boca de Nick

-Esto ya es mucho – Dice Nick para abrir la puerta del auto del lado de Judy – Judy entra Por favor

-SI Nick – Dice Ella entrando rápidamente mientras que Nick hace lo mismo

-¿Nos daría unos segundos? Queremos hacerles unas preguntas – Dice la Leoparta al lado del auto de Nick mientras este se encendía

Nick logra encender el auto y con un poco de imprudencia acelera para que lo dejaran pasar y salir del centro comercial…dejando atrás a la reportera y las cámaras. Ahora solo debía salir del Mall

-Dios ¿Qué le pasa a la Gente? Todos dicen que somos no… – Dice Nick conduciendo a la salida mientras pero judy lo interrumpe con lo que vio en su teléfono

-Oh dios Nick ¡Mira! Estamos Zoobook en casi todas las Publicaciones del Muro – Dice Judy deslizando el dedo por su celular

"ADORABLE PAREJA BAILANDO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL"  
"¿PRIMERA PAREJA INTER-ESPECIE?"  
"NO CREERAS COMO BAILAN ESTOS DOS TORTOLOS"  
"CONEJA CON SU NOVIO ZORRO ROMPEN RECORD EN JUST DANCE"

-No quiero ni ver las Noticias – Se dice así mismo Nick

Mientras tanto cerca de la salida había alguien observando que saliera el auto de Nick. Estaba completamente vestida de Negro y con una bufanda cubriéndole el rostro

EL auto de Nick sale del centro comercial y ella ve como se aleja, perdiéndose a lo lejos…se queda ahí, parada y pensativa…una linda coneja con una cicatriz de bala en su pecho

-¿Por qué me vendiste Nick? – Dice la Coneja Con rabia y pena para luego desaparecer entre la gente

 **Bueno Gente espero que les haya gusto y les deje en suspenso jejeje**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que he recibido en esta historia, prometo no desilusionar sus expectativas**

 **Espero que les está gustando hasta ahora y nos leernos en los comentarios :D Me gusta responder a cada uno de ellos jejeje**

 **Recuerden que es más cómodo leer por wattpad: user/multixiino**

 **Cuídense y hasta pronto :3**


End file.
